RE: Operacion Dragon
by Neopercival
Summary: Justo cuando estaba cerca de ser feliz junto a las mujeres que amo, esto tuvo que pasar, el mundo tuvo que irse a la mierda, jodiendonos la vida, y arruinandonos nuestros planes de ser felices, ¿creyeron que ganaria esto?bien, si asi quieren jugar, ¡asi jugare!, preparense, les hare sentir lo que un dragón furioso es capaz de hacer por sus seres amados, en especial por su prometida
1. El inicio del fin

**Hola amigos lectores, aqui una nueva historia, espero les agrade, me inspire en dos historias, caminando entre muertos de Yesuso17 y Red death dragón de CRZY Paladin, que son muy buenos fics (aunque serian mejores si tan solo los continuarán -_-u)**

 **Bien, des seguro estaran preocupados por que tengo demasiados fics y talvez me olvide de alguno**

 **Pues no**

 **No voy a abandonar ninguno, pero eso si, me demorare mas actualizarlas, la lista de las proximas actualizaciones va asi:**

 **1: Sekiryutei Xenoverse**

 **2: La desolacion del dragón rojo**

 **3:El asenso de los dragones**

 **4: Yuuki Rito: agente de S.H.I.E.L.D**

 **5: Akatsuki: el amanecer del Sekiryuutei**

 **6: Gods among us ultimate**

 **7: R.E: operacion dragón**

 **Asi queda la lista de proximas actualizaciones, bien, vayamos a una recomendación de fic**

 **La desespeacion de los shinobis**

 **Autor: Tsuigeku**

 **Tipo: cross Dbs/Naruto shippuden**

 **Argumento: Ambientada en el arco de la 4ta gran guerra ninja, los shinobis caeran cuando uno de sus aliados mas poderosos, regrese al mundo ninja y esta vez no para protegerlos, sino para destruirlos**

 **Pd: para entender la historia, deben primero leer "consecuencias" que es la precuela, tambien de autoria de Tsuigeku**

 **Espero les guste, bien iniciemos esto**

* * *

 **LIFE:RIAS**

No puedo creerlo, la vida junto al ser que mas amaba, perdida, 2 de mis mas grandes amigas una de ellas mi ex-torre

Desaparecidas

¿Que debo hacer? no puedo parar de llorar, mejor dicho, no podemos, las otras están igual que yo, perdimos a 3 de las personas mas importantes en nuestras vidas frente a nuestras narices

¿Quien fue el que realizó este desastre?

Fueron los humanos mismo, ni siquiera tuvimos que ser participe los seres sobrenaturales en esta situacion, hasta Midgardsorm aun duerme bajo, en lo mas profundo del mar, aun sin percatarse de esta situacion

Oni-sama nos ha dicho que debemos de ser fuertes, que a el jamas le hubiera gustado que por su culpa estuvieran asi, que el querria que nos levantemos y siguiéramos adelante

Es facil decirlo, pero es casi imposible hacerlo, ¿porque?, es muy simple, repetire lo que dije al inicio, mi prometido y 2 de mis amigas desaparecieron en medio del desastre tratando de salvar a los sobrevivientes en esa desdichada ciudad humana

Saji nos mencionó con dolor que Sona se sacrifico enfrentando esas criaturas junto a Rosseweisse, para que ellos pasaran al inframundo, pero cuando el iba a jalarlas para que vayan con ellos

El portal al inframundo se cerro de forma permanente

El dolor de haberle fallado como sirviente lo ha dejado no solo a el, si no a todas las siervas de Sona devastadas y destrozadas, ahora pertenecen a la familia de Serafall-sama

Rossweisse apenas era nueva en esa ciudad, fue transferida el mismo dia de la desgracia, conociendola como es, no dudó en salir a rescatar a cuanto civil apareciera frente a ella

Hasta logro salvar a los padres padres enviandolos junto al resto de los humanos salvados, pero después de eso, no se supo mas de ella

Ni de Rossweisse ni Sona

¿Donde estaba Issei en ese momento?

No lo sabiamosl lo mas probable es que estaba luchando y salvando civiles al otro lado de la ciudad, pues el no es ningun cobarde, eso nadie lo duda

La verdad es que lo que nos tenia preocupados es el hecho de que no sabiamos el paradero de Issei, ¿en donde estaba?, no era de nuestro conocimiento, pero si que estábamos preocupados, Issei ya no pertenecia a nuestro grupo, el ya habia sido ascendido a demonio clase suprema, por lo que ahora tenia sus propias piezas malignas y sus futuros sirvientes

Ross era una de ellas

Intercambiamos una de sus torres sin usar, pero el tenia una condición, que ella sea su reina, sonaba una locura ¿verdad?, pues se logro de manera milagrosa

Junto a la ayuda de Ajuka-sama, se pudo extraer la pieza de torre del cuerpo de Ross y le fue implantada la de reina de Issei

Ahora poseo nuevamente una torre libre e Issei consiguio a su mano derecha, admitia que estaba un poco celosa al igual que Asia, ya que ella decidio quedarse conmigo un poco mas de tiempo conmigo al igual que Xenovia, la cual también mostró un poco de descontento

Lo malo es que como ya no es mi peon, no puedo localizarlo mediante sus piezas ni a el ni a Ross, ni a Sona

Y eso nos angustia

Pero volviendo al tema, ya han pasado mas de 2 dias del desastre, esa ciudad americana esta totalmente devastada, al menos eso es lo que escuchamos al ver las noticias humanas

Ese dia, cuando ese virus apocaliptico sumergio a ese poblado en la miseria, terror, angustia y miedo, todo el mundo sobrenatural se entero y sabiendo lo peligroso que era, tomaron la decisión mas extrema de todas

Exiliarnos al inframundo

No solo los demonios, por temor a la infeccion, los angeles, caidos, youkais, etc, todos los seres sobrenaturales decidieron huir y refugiarse a sus respectivos mundos, ademas se tomó una muy extrema decisión por parte de todos los lideres de las facciones

Para evitar que el brote de virus humano nos infecte, se decido que todos los portales sean cerrados de forma indeterminada por medio de sellos que no permitian abrirlos

Todos los circulos de invocacion fueron tambien sellados, en pocas palabras, toda accion y relacion con el mundo humano fue cortada de forma indefinida, asi sea riesgoso para seres como nosotros, que necesitamos a los humanos para progresar, incluidos los angeles y caidos

Solo tenemos relaciones con el resto de las facciones, hasta para mi y mis siervas eso sono demasiado cruel y egoista, abandonar asi a la humandad

Pero era necesario para sobrevivir

Aun recuerdo las lagrimas de dolor y tristeza de Irina al abandonar a su suerte a los padres de Issei, admito que nosostros nos sentimos igual, pero no pudimos traerlos a tiempo a nuestro mundo, cuando lo intentamos, los portales se cerraron y no pudimos salir en su rescate

Lloramos como nunca, Okaa-sama fue la que nos consolo en esa pena, abandonar a esas personas tan maravillosas a las que empezamos a querer como a segundos padres fue muy doloroso, incluso Otou-sama se entristeció se sobremanera al no poder salvar al que consideraba un gran y mejor amigo, asi era la relacion del con Otou-sama, asi mismo era la relacion de mis 2 Okaa-samas

Podran imaginarse sus penas

La mia tambien

Perdi a mi ser especial, a mi complemento, por la avaricia y deseos de poder de unos humanos, una aun más grande que cualquier demonio o angel caido

-Rias, Azazel y el resto de los lideres ya van a iniciar la reunion

-Voy enseguida Akeno

Luego de darme las noticias, hace una reverencia y se retira de mi habitacion

Ella fue una de las que peor tomaron la noticia, aun no lo supera, ella al igual que yo, lo amaba, tanto asi, que ha quedado peor que cuando fallecio por el veneno de Samael, pero al menos en esa ocasión, el volvio

Pero esta vez no

El ya no volveria

Dejando mis penas a un lado, aunque dificil, seque mis lagrimas y sali de mi habitacion, debia ir y no podia hacer quedar mal a mi familia por mi apariencia y autoestima baja

Asi que decidi ir

* * *

 **LIFE:0**

Todos se habian reunido en el castillo Gremory, los lideres de las faccioness, el grupo antiterrorista DxD, hasta una que otra familia demoniaca, como lo eran los Phoenix, Agares, Bael y Sitri

Pero en todos ellos se podia ver algo en sus rostros

Dolor y pena

Pena por parte de las facciones por perder a 3 seres importantes para ellos tanto en la amistad, como por sus importancias en lo social y politico

Y dolor por por parte de los Sitri, que perdieron a su heredera y segunda Hija, Sona Sitri

Se habían enterado que Serafall tampoco se habia tomado para nada bien la noticia, aun presente en la reunion, su mirada asi como su personalidad, normalmente alegre y risueña, ahora estaba apagada, vacia y tenia rastros de haber llorado por un tiempo prolongado

Todos les daban fuerzas y ellos agradecian, en serio fue un golpe duro para ellos

-Bien, ya hemos logrado Adjuka y yo hacer posible contactar al mundo humano

Esas palabras de Azazel llamaron la atencion de todos

-Por medio de una poderosa magia hemos podido conectar la frecuencia sinetica del mundo sonrenatural con la humana, por lo que creemos que ahora podemos ver que mismo es lo que pasa en el mundo humano

-Entonces, eso significa...-decia con esperanzas la pelirroja, no era la unica, el resto de chicas enamoradas del castaño, estaban igual

-Asi es Rias-san-respondia Azazel-podemos volver a iniciar la busqueda de Issei Sona y Rossweisse

Eso elevo los animos de todos los presentes, por poco y mas, besan a ambos, pero por suerte lograron contenerse, aun asi, hubo una persona que no le intereso mucho

-¿Y eso que?-preguntaba sin animos la Maou Leviathan-¿de que sirve?, aun cuando logremos ver el mundo humano, ¿que lograremos con los portalea cerrados?, solo veremos puro dolor y maldad

Las palabras de la morena resonaron e la cabeza de los presentes y bajaron los animos, pues era verdad, ¿de que sirve ver si no pueden ayudar?

Era algo inutil

-Vamos Serafall, no te pongas asi-decia de forma comprensiva el ex-gobernador de Grigory-miralo de esta manera, su encontramos a esos 3, talvez logremos, no traerlos aqui, pero podriamos enviar un poco de ayuda

Eso lleno un poco de duda a todos

-¿Ah que te refieres con eso Azazel?-pregunto confuso Sirzech

-Veran, lo que sucede es que aunque los portales y circulos de invocacion esten indefimidamente sellados, hemo logrado crear un minusculo camino pero solo para enviar algo o alguien al mundo humano

Eso los alerto a todos

-¡No pueden hacer eso!-refutaba Asmodeus, asombrosamente despierto-sellamos los portales por la seguridad, si ese virus llega aqui, no sabriamos lo que podria pasar

-¿Y si Issei y los demas aun estan vivos?-preguntaba el maou Belzebuu-¿y si aun hay humanos que salvar?, ¿los dejaresmos a su suerte aun sabiendo que ellos son necesarios para nuestra supervivencia?

Esa pregunta dejo en jaque a todo el mundo ahi presente, pues era verdad, puesto que los humanos son importantes para ellos

-Debemos entender, que por nuestra propia seguridad, es necesario correr riesgos-terminaba Azazel

Nuevamente el salon quedo mudo

-Bien, ¿que proponen?-preguntaba Odin

-Simple, rescatar o ayudar a todo humano no infectado que logremos observar, podriamos guiarlos a sitios seguros del virus e infectados

-Suena bien, pero, ¿como lograran contactar al 100% al mundo humano?-volvio a cuestionar

-Aun cuando las frecuencias esten entrelazadas, necesitamos un catalizador de frecuencia que sirva para soporte y fusion de ambas frecuencias-explicaba Ajuka-luego de eso, ya no necesitaremos ese catalizador ya que ambas frecuencias ya estaran fusionadas

-Osea que aunque se deatruya el catalizador, ¿la fusion seguira aun despues?

-Asi es, ya que solo destruirian, por asi decirlo, el cuerpo, mas no el alma

Ante esa conjetura, todos asintieron dando a entender que habian entendido

-Bien, vamos a...

 **¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP!**

-¿Eh?

-¿Que sucede Azazel?

Sirzech cuestino a su compañero y amigo por sus raros comportamientos, ¿Acaso algo habia salido mal?

-No lo se-decia anonadado el ex-gobernador

-¿Como que no lo saben?-pregunto incredula la lider Youkai, que hasta ahora permanecia en silencio

-Lo que sucede es que nuestra frecuencia detecto y se esta fusionando por si misma a una frecuencia humana, creo que de comunicacion

-A ver vamos a ver

Al acentuar su vista a la pantalla holografica que se habia formado por la fusion de señales frecuenciales

Empezo algo que los dejaria impactados de por vida

* * *

 **TRANSMISION ENTRANTE**

 ***Los reportes de las ultimas 48 horas han puesto a Umbrella en una situacion precaria***

Ante esto los seres sobrenaturales vieron la pantalla y tuvieron que ahogar un grito de terror al ver las imagenes

Camara de estacionamento: varios seres que parecian humanos, pero con pasos torpes y tremulos, ademas de manchados de sangre en sus ropas y bocas, caminaban por todas las partes de la devastada ciudad

Camara de seguridad vial: podia verse a los mismos seres ahora corriendo tras un grupo de asustados civiles hasta alcanzarlos y rodearlos, hasta que cometieron algo que a los ojos de los espectadores, fue lo mas brutal y grotesco de la vida

Devoraron a los civiles

 **Conversacion telefonica:**

 **"Señorita, calmese por favor, repita lo que dijo"**

 **"¡Estan tratando de entrar por las ventanas!**

 **¡CRASH!**

 **"¡Ya estan aqui! ¡AAAAAAAAH!**

Los espectadores vieron en la pantalla lo que parecia ser la estructura interna de la casa de la infortunada señora, era un punto verde y los puntoa rojos se podia suponer que eran los perpetradorea

Hasta que la rodearon en un lugar especifico de la casa, sudaron frio y con terror al saber lo que le pudo haber pasado a la señora

Llamada radial policiaca:

 **"¡Son demasiados para nosotros, no podemos contenerlos!"**

Los seres sobrenaturales estaban sintiendo un verdadero y puro terror, no podian imaginarse lo que esten pasando esos pobres agentes

Mas volvieron a prestar atencion a la voz del inicio

 ***Al ser incapaces de tomar las muestras del virus T, Umbrella esta en una situacion delicada, Hunk aun no se ha reportado y se le da por desaparcido y caido en combate, su mision ahora es acabar con todo testigo y rastros de evidencia que involucre a Umbrella con el caos en Racoon City, ¡Muevanse, manada de lobos!, cambio y fuera***

 ***Entendido, manada de lobos moviendose, cambio y fuera***

 **TRANSMISION TERMINADA**

* * *

Los testigos estaban congelados por el horror, temor e indignacion de lo que fueron testigos jamas en sus vidas habian sido capaces de imaginar que por culpa de la avaricia de una corporacion el mundo se halla ido a la mierda

-¿U-Umbrella?-preguntaba enojada y aterrada la heredera Gremory-¿quienes son?

-Son los lideres en la creacion mundial de farmacos-es lo que respondia Azazel aun en shock por los horrores que sus ojos habian sido testigos

-¿Asi que por culpa de esos terroristas perdimos a Ise, Sona y Ross?-preguntana incredula y enojada Xenovia

-Asi parece-respondia Ajuka

-¡Que malditos!-exclamaba a todo pulmon Kuroka-¡debemos hacerlos pagar nya~!

Los lideres suspiraron al arrebato de la nekomata

-No podemos-respondia Ajuka-recuerden que...

 **¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP!**

-No puede ser-decia Azazel-¿ahora que?

-¿Otra señal?-preguntaba Yasaka

-Asi es, ¿quieren verla?-pregunto Ajuka-posiblemente no sea algo bonito que ver como los malditos de Umbrella

Todos se quedaron rn silencio un momento reflexionando ante la pregunta del Maou, hasta que la voz de Serafall se hizo nuevamente presente

-Hazlo correr-todos le dedicaban miradas sorprendidas por la seriedad de sus palabras-¿que?, no se sorprendan, debemos saber todo lo que podamos sobre Umbrella y sobre todo, lo de ese maldito virus T puede que encontremos una cura, ¿no es cierto Azazel?

-Es verdad-hablaba con un poco de sorpresa el ex-gobernador por la seriedad de la pelinegra-mejor veamos ya

Y asi enlazo las frecuencias

* * *

 **¡BIP! ¡BIP!**

 **TRANSMISION ENTRANTE**

 ***Llamando a todas las unidades tenemos un severo caso aqui***

En eso se ve a toda una ciudad destruida y en llamas, no solo eso, habia hechos que harian a los seres sobrenaturales sentir un terror profundo

Mostruosidades que jamas creyeron ver, incluso durante la gran guerra de facciones

 ***Poned la zona en cuarentena, la ciudad se ha ido a la mierda***

En ese momento en la pantalla holografica se pudo ver un enorme mapa de la ciudad, señalada con diferentes puntos rojos y verdes

Luego la imagen cambio a una horrible escena ya conocida por los seres sobrenaturales

Canibalismo

Destruccion

Muerte

*N **unca habia visto algo asi, ¡llamando a los Spec Ops!, tenemos una emergencia***

Y frente a la pantalla salio el logotipo de los comandos especiales, los Spec Ops, pero de entre todos, unos 6 miembros sobresalian y estaban 6 fotos al rededor del logotipo, 3 a su izquierd su derecha, pero uno de esos agentes hizo a todos los espectadores sostenerse de sus asientos por que se desmayarian de la emocion, felicidad, alivio y amor

Un castaño, con peculiar sobrenombre

 ***No estamos enfrentando una vulgar gripe, vayan con cuidado, esten alertas, salven a todos los civiles que puedan, vayan a la fabrica de Umbrella y reunan todas las pruebas posibles contra esa maldita empresa, pero por sobretodo, ¡vayan a divertirse Spec ops: Echo six!, ¡mando fuera!**

 ***Entendido mando, cambio y fuera***

 **TRANSMISION TERMINADA**

* * *

Silencio

Todos los presentes quedaron en silencio y asombrados

Puede que estuvieran paralizados por las emociones encontradas en ese momento

-Sob...sob...sob...

Mas esos sollozos volvieron a la realidad a los presentes, al voltear el rostro, todos vieron no solo a Rias, sino a todo su sequito y a las que estaban interesadas en cierto dragon rojo, incluso la maou, lloraban y sonreian de felicidad

Los demas tambien empezaron a ser contagiadas por esas emociones hasta tambien reirse, pero el mas alegre era el pelirrojo Maou, pues no era de menos, en ese grupo Echo six, se encontraba la persona mas amada por su querida imouto

Dee-ay; asalto

Tweet: demoliciones

Shona: cientifico de campo

Erez: Medico

Party Girl: francotiradora

Y por ultimo, el que dejo a todos en ese estado:

Issei Hyoudo (Red): reconocimiento

-¡Esta vivo!-exclamaron de alegria y euforia las chicas

-¡O-Onisama, no podemos perder tiempo!-rogaba Rias y apenas podia hablar por la emocion que la embargaba-¡debemos sacarlo de ahi cuanto antes!

Todos estaban atentos a la desicion del Maou, pero los lideres ya sabian la respuesta del maou, por lo que Yasaka, Serafall, Gabriel y Pnemue bajaron las miradas por pena

-No podemos

Esa respuesta rompio el alma y corazones de las jovencitas, no esperaban esa respuesta

-P-Pero Oni-sama...

-No podemos Rias-decia Serafall acercandose al lugar, el tambien queria rescatarlo, pero debia tener primero su mundo en cuenta-es muy arriesgado y peligroso ir alla en estos momentos, el virus T podria infiltrarse en el inframundo y ya viste lo que hace al contacto

Eso cayo a todas, pues era verdad, ¿como podrian salvarlo sin poner en riesgo de infeccion el inframundo?

-Entonces, ¿dejaremos a Issei-san ahi afuera?-preguntaba una temerosa Asia

-Lastimosamente si-respondia Shemhazai, llenando de panico a las jovenes, pero luego uso sus palabras para tranquilizarlas-pero no se preocupen, recuerden que Azazel y Ajuka dijeron que podian enviar ayuda, ¿recuerdan?

Eso les devolvio las esperanzas, ya que si no podian traerlo de regreso, al menos lo ayudarian a mantenerse con vida hasta que puedan los portales a abrirse y traerlo de vuelta con ellos

-Exacto, los vamos a ayudar-decia Ajuka, mas su animo decayo al momento-ojala y Ddraig aun estuviera con el, asi no tendriamos mas preocupaciones

Ante estas palabras todos tambien se deprimieron, en especial, Vali y Saji, ya que ellos tambien perderon a Albion y Vitra

Despues de la batalla, o mejor dicho, guerra contra Rizevim y el Trihexa, Ajuka, Sirzech, Serafall, Odin y Azazel iban a sacrificarse para sellar nuevamente al maligno ser apocaliptico

Pero un rapido movimiento de ambos dragones celestiales, Red, Ophis, Lilith, Tannin, Saji, Tianmat, Yu-long y todos los dragones conocidos, unieron sus poderes para sellarlo durante 1.000 años mas

Pero con un resultado agridulce

Albion, Ddraig y Vitra desaparecieron de sus portadores, Red, Ophis y Lilith estaban tan debiles que decidieron entrar a la brecha dimensional hasta recuperar sus poderes, por lo que se han sumergido en una especie de animacion suspendida y no se sabe por cuanto tiempo

Por lo que su ayuda no es posible, pero pensandolo bien, asi seria mejor, ninguno de ellos puede ser infectados por sus poderes, pero podria no gustarles esta situacion y terminen destruyendo al mundo

Pero volviendo al tema, los 3 mencionados se sintieron inutiles sin sus Sacred Gears, por lo que se dedicaron a entrenar sus cuerpos y magia para ser fuertes

Y vaya que lo lograron

Saji aun cuando sus poderes actuales son 10 veces mas fuertes que los de Sairarog cuando enfrento por primera vez a Issei, decidio quedarse con Sona

Aun cuando supiera que ella no tenia sentimientos por el y no era correspondido, ya que su amor era secretamente dirigido a cierto castaño

Pero no se desanimo, ya que una peliblanca y una pelirroja de coletas le robaron el corazon

Vali por su lado, se sorprendio bastante de su avance sin necesidad de Albion, por lo que hasta el dia de hoy, sigue entrenando

Aunque aun extraña a su amigo dragon blanco

Issei tuvo un gran avence, como luchador, usuario de magia y gran espadachin, ya que entreno arduo con Ascalon, por lo quebse volvio un gran y poderoso guerrero, asi como estratega, lo que lo convirtio en un luchador completo

Aun con estos dotes, todos estaban preocupados por el castaño, pero entendieron que no podian hacer nada

-H-Hai...-respondia un poco cabizbaja pero alegre de que ayudaran a su amado

-¡Hey!-llamo la atencion el maou Asmodeus señalando la pantalla holografica-¡miren, ya llegaron Issei y los Echo Six!

Ante esa afimacion, todos prestaron atencion a la pantalla y confirmaron lo dicho por el Maou, asi que tomaron asiento esperando el momento de ayudarlo y desarle suerte

-Ten cuidado...-pedia la pelirroja por su amado

* * *

Un helicoptero llegaba a la zona de desastre, hasta descender a una altura moderada y los 6 ocupantes bajaron

El helicoptero se fue despues de eso

-Aqui Dee-ay, Asalto, reportando

-Aqui Tweet, demoliciones, reportando

-Shona, cientifico de campo, reportando

-Erez, medico, reportando

-Party girl, francotiradora, reportando

-Aqui Red (Issei), reconocimiento, cambio

Aqui la apariencia de Issei estaba cambiada un poco, (me da pereza describir, asi que imaginenselo con exactamente la misma ropa del soldado del invierno de marvel comics, hasta usa el bozal, pero obviamente sin el brazo mecanico)

Saco sonrojos y miradas ensoñadoras de parte del genero femenino, en especial de las que lo amaban

-Sigo creyendo que mejor te hubiera quedado "Black"-decia de forma burlona Twett por la obvia indumentaria oscura de Issei

-Mando, solicitamos informacion de la mision-pedia Erez al superior

 ***Los informes de las ultimas horas no son claras, asi que deberan moverse con cautela y cuidado, busquen pruebas de la construccion de armas bio-organicas por parte de Umbrella y envienlas de inmediato** *

-Bien mando, aunque hay que admitir que la ciudad esta bien jodida y no creo que hallan sobrevivientes

 ***No importa, deben buscar las pruebas y salvar asi sean a unos pocos, aunque seria mejor que salvaran a todos, pero...***

 **-** No podemos salvar a todo el mundo-terminana Issei la oracion desanimado, ya que deseaba salvar a todos-lo entendemos

Ante esta respuesta, todos los seres naturales se les encogio el corazon porque sentian la pena del castaño

 ***Es doloroso lo se, pero no hay mas opcion, bien Echo Six, suerte en la mision, cambio y fuera***

-Gracias mando, cambio y fuera-corto Dee ay-bien, veamos que mismo esta pasando aqui

El escuadron caminaba con sus armas apuntando al frente, sin bajar sus guardias por algun posible ataque enemigo

Los seres sobrenaturales estaban espectantes, ellos ya sabian a que se enfrentaban, ya que vieron los Horrores primero que el, asi que esperaban que pudieran llevar todo eso acabo

Aunque en realidad lo que vieron, fue una simple muestra de los productos aterradores de Umbrella, aun faltaba mas

Mucho, mucho mas

-¿Eh?-Issei vio algo moverse en el callejon, por lo que decidio investigar, viendo que era una mujer de espaldas, pero se movia de forma rara-¿señorita?, ¿se encuentra bien?

No le respondia, eso le causo mala espina, por lo que volvio a levantar su arma apuntandole

Los espectadores estaban igual, ansiosos y temerosos, esa mujer no les daba buena espina

-Red, ¿que haces?-preguntaba Party Girl viendo las acciones de su compañero

-Una civil a las 6-decia apuntando a la mujer de espaldas

-¿En serio?, vaya, esta de suerte, ve a traerla Issei

-Hi-en eso el castaño se le acerca con cautela y le toma el hombro-¿señorita?

Grave error

* * *

-¡ISE!, ¡NO LA TOQUES!, ¡ALEJATE!-exclamo alarmada la heredara Gremory al entender el porque el comportamiento de la mujer

El resto estana igual de aterrado

* * *

-¡GROOOOOOOW!-rugio la mujer al darse la vuelta

-¡¿Que demonios...?!

La infectada se abalanzo contra Issei con la intension de devorarlo, pero este puso resistencia poniendo su Ak-47 modificada en su boca para que no lo mordiera, aun asi la infectada forcejeaba por un trozo de carne deñ joven castaño

-¡Esta tipa es fuerte!-decia mientras forcejeaba para no ser mordido

-¡Red!-exclamo Shona

 **¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!**

3 disparos a la cabeza de la infectada fueron mas que suficientes para exterminarla, haciendo suspirar de alivio al castaños, su equipo y los espectadores

-Gracias Shona-agradecia el castaño mientras tomaba la mano que el moreno le tendia para levantarse-¿que rayos fue eso?

-No lo sabemos, pero...oh mierda

Ante la queja de Dee-ay todos voltearon sus rostros hacia donde veia y entendieron su malestar

Frente a ellos, una hola de infectados aparecian, por todos lados, por lo que no tenian mas opcion, debian luchar si querian salir vivos de esta

-Maldita sea-decia Issei mientras cargaba su arma-esto es mucho mas que una pandemia, ¡ataquemos!

-¡Hi!

-¡GROOOOOOOOW!-ante ese grito, todos los infectados se lanzaron a correr hacia sus presas

 **¡BOOM! ¡BOOOM!**

 **¡RATATATATATATA!**

Y asi se desato la guerra

* * *

-¡ISEEEEEEEE!-gritaban aterrados los seres sobrenaturales

* * *

 **Bien, espero que les halla gustado este primer capitulo, me gusto mucho escribirlo, ojala les guste**

 **Pregunta:**

 **¿Quieren Vali normal o Fem Vali?, por que la verdad no importa cual elijan, ya tengo un papel para cualquiera que elijan**

 **Espero les halla gustado, cualquier duda, o sugerencia pueden dejar reviews, pero por favor nada de insultos, aqui Neopercival se va**

 **Bye bye**


	2. Hermanos de armas: ¡luchemos con honor!

**Bien hermanos y hermans, como lo prometi, eh aqui el capítulo completo, uuuf, vaya que me tomo mucho tiempo y razonamiento el crearlo, creanme, esta de madres**

 **Algunos ya descubrieron que tematica sigue, ¿no?, de no ser así, sigan leyendo no mas XD**

 **Lamento en serio haberme tardado bastante con el el episodio, pero es que entiendan que tambien tengo otros fics que actualizar**

 **Bien, vamos a la recomendacion de fic**

 **El pecado de los shinobis**

 **AUTOR: taro0305**

 **HAREM: No**

 **PAREJAS: Ino-Trunks**

 **Goten-Sakura-¿Karin?-¿Kurotsuchi? (Debe elegir a una)**

 **Argumento: luego de los acontecimientos de Dos saiyajin en Konoha (tambien de su autoria), Goten y Trunks vuelven a Konoha y esta vez enfrentaran males que posiblemente ni sus poderes sean suficientes esta vez, ¿que pasara cuando Goku y Vegeta tambien lleguen al mundo ninja?, es todo el arco Shippuden**

 **Bien, ahora, vamos a la lectura**

* * *

 **LIFE: 0**

El mundo como lo conocian estaba a punto de desaparecer de su vista, para que el nuevoy cancerigeno que se formo frente a sus ojos

El mundo en el que vivia era pacifico y que debia ser protegido de los peligros del mundo sobrenatural

Que equivocado estaba

Jamas creyo que serian los mismos humanos lo que se jodieran su propio mundo

La avaricia, la codicia y la misma curidad llevaron a la humanidad a este declive, que aun no se propagaba en todo el mundo, pero que no tardaria en hacerlo

Y el no lo permitiria de ningun modo

 **¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM!**

—¡Diablos!, ¡¿que rayos esta pasando aqui?!-preguntaba un alterado Shona disparando sin piedad su rifle personalizado contra la horda de hambrientos zombies-¡¿que les esta pasando?!

 **¡RATATATATATATATATA!**

—¡No lo se!-respondia el lider Dee-ay haciendo lo mismo-¡sigan disparando!

¡ **BOOOOM! ¡BOOOOM! ¡BOOOOOM!**

Eso no era una opcion a debatir, o eran ellos o eran la horda de canibales zombies que se abalanzabancontra ellos por su carne y sangre

 **¡RATATAATATA!**

Y los Echo-six no estaban de humor para ser la cena de ningun fenomeno

 **¡FUUUUZ!, ¡FIIIIIZ!, ¡BOOOOOM!**

Las oscuridad de la ciudad era alejada un poco por la luminiscencia que emanaban las armas de los soldados

El aire de muerte y desolacion hacia paso al olor del humo que salian de las ardientes armas en sus manos, ademas del sonido de los casquillos de las balas que dejan atras cuando cada una de ellas eran disparadas

Si, era un infernal campo de guerra

Mas estaban siendo rodeados por doquier, debian encontrar una salida o refugio de ahi, lo mas rapido posible

Y no había mejor hombre en la unidad para hacer ese trabajo que el experto en reconocimento

—¡No se distraiga y siganme!-exclamaba el castaño mientras tambien disparaba su arma a los miles de muertos vivientes que querían devorarlo-¡he visto una posible salida!

Ante estas palabras, todos decidieron seguirlo

—¡Muy bien ya lo escucharon!-exclamaba Dee ay disparandole a otro escuadron de muertos vivientes-¡andando!, ¡Red, guianos!

Asintiendo, el cataño empezo a guiarlos hasta una posible mejor locacion

Pero aun asi, los muertos no paraban de aparecerse por todos lados

 **¡CRASH!**

—¡Grooooar!

—¡Woooah!-exclamo Shona al ver como una pared se derrumbo saliendo del agujero mas de esas cosas, mas aun asi se recuperó rapido y se abrio paso entre ellos con su arma-¡no nos detengamos, sigamos adelante!

 **¡BOOOOM! ¡BOOOOM! ¡BOOOOM!**

—¡HI!-fue el grito de todos

 **¡RATATATATATA!, ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM!**

* * *

 **INFRAMUNDO: CASTILLO MAOU**

En el castillo de los maous, los lideres de las facciones veian esto con ansias, temor e histeria, ¡carajo era algo insolito!

Las chicas interesadas en el castaño eran las que estaban peor, pues su amor platonico estaba enfrentandose a miles y miles de canibales muertos, junto con solo otros 6 humanos

Eso no era bueno

Asia estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco cuando esa horda de zombies salio de esa pared y estuvieron a punto de devorar a su amado

Koneko no importaba que sea una poderosa torre, se desmayo por el desespero y el terror, siendo sostenida por Akeno, que en su desesperadamente trazaba en su mente miles y miles de hechizos magicos para poder abrir aunque sea un puto portal y salir a buscar a su castaño

Xenovia e Irina no podian dejar de angustiarse, su amado estaba en una posicion de riesgo muy elevada, pero no podian hacer nada, solo podian rezarle a Dios (aun con Michael presente) que lo mantuviera a salvo

Ravel tuvo que ser sostenida por la hermana mayor de Koneko pues tanta violencia, muerte y horror por el que pasaba su prometido era innaudito, Kuroka estaba igual, aun cuando lo quisiera negar, Issei logro lo imposible

Enamorar a la Nekomata traviesa que a cada segundo que pasaba viendo como su interes amoroso podria morir en cualquier segundo, su alma y corazon se requebrajaba poco a poco

—Ten cuidado...Ise nya-era la suplica en forma de susurro de la Nekomata mayor viendo la pantalla

Kiba y Gasper sentian la verdadera angustia en todos sus años de vida, su amigo, ¡no, su hermano estaba batallando!, no podian hacer nada mas que observar de forma impotente como la vida de su compañero y hermano de armas peligraba, el se arriesgaba la vida en cada segundo que pasaba

Y ellos sin poder hacer nada mas que solo observar

—Demonios...-susurraba Kiba con impontencia, apretaba con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada Gasper estaba igual

Rias, quizas la mayor afectada, estaba desesperada, angustiada, temerosa, de todo un poco, de ser por ella, ya habria abierto un portal y se hubiera ido al rescate de su prometido

—Esto es malo-decia Azazel con seriedad y una gota de sudor bajandole por su frente

Eso llamo la atencion de todos

—Lo se-respondio Sirzech-estan dando buena batalla, pero en algun momento...

—Se les acabaran las municiones-termino la oracion el overlord de los cielos

Esto alerto a todos los presentes, pues era verdad, ¡en algun momento se les acabarian las balas!, diablos, eso era muy malo

—L-Lideres de las facciones-Rias trataba de sonar lo mas calmada posible, pero era muy dificil-por favor...hagan algo, ¡podria morir!

Ante la suplica de la heredea Gremory, todos los lideres se vieron y lo unico que pudieron hacer era agachar la cabeza

Eso le dio una muy mala noticia a la heredera que cayo arrodillada al suelo en lagrimas desconsoladas, pues veia el posible fin de Issei y no podia hacer nada al respecto para evitarlo

Las chicas y hasta los miembros de DxD no podian contener las lagrimas, incluso los hombres veian impotentes como uno de los suyos podria caer en cualquier momento y ellos no podian hacer nada

—Maldita sea...-mascullava Vali aprentando los puños por sentirse impotente al no poder hacer nada por su rival/amigo

Todos los presentes, solo podian ver sin poder hacer nada

Mas cierta rubia de coletas de taladro se negaba a eso

—No

Esa negacion por parte de la hija menor de los Phoenix llamo la atencion de todos, se habia recuperado de su desmayo

—¿Que sucese Ravel-san?-pregunto curioso el Maou Lucifer

—Podemos ayudar a Ise-sama, aunque sea solo para sobrevivir

Esto llamo la atencion de todos los presentes

—¿Ayudarlo?-pregunto curioso el overlord del cielo-¿como?

—Pues, segun lo que entendi de Azazel-sensei, pudo enlazar ambos mundo mediante la fusion de la frecuencia de ambas, ¿verdad?

Ante esta pregunta, Ajuka abrio los ojos ante el posible entendimiento del plan de la pequeña Phoenix, entonces decidio hablar

—Lo siento pequeña, pero no podemos abrir un portal temporal y sacarlo de ahi-decia con calma el peliverde, entristeciendo a todos-ese maldito virus podria infiltrase por el aire y venir aqui, podria causar un riesgo mortal

Ante esas palabras, las feminas estaban desesperandose, no sabian como ayudar a su amor, querian evitar que muera

Mas la Phoenix, se mantenia tranquila

—No me refiero a eso Belzebuu-sama-corrigio la rubia, llamando la atencion de todos-yo me referia a algo mas

—¿A que pequeña?-pregunto Serafall-¿como podriamos ayudarlo a sibrevivir

—Simple, enviemosle a el y sus compañeros, unos cuantos obsequios

Ante esta repentina voz, todos se pusieron el alerta, menos la Phoenix menor, que sonrio al escuchar esa voz que conocia muy bien

—justo a tiempo, Ruval nii-sama

Y en efecto y para sorpresa de todos, un circulo magico con el simbolo de los Phoenix aparecio y de el salio el hijo mayor y heredero de el clan Phoenix

—¿Ruva-san?-pregunto Sirzech dudoso-¿que hace aqui?

El rubio sonrio como saludo y procedio a responder

—Vengo a ayudar a Issei-dono

 **BIP BIP BIP**

—Hey, miren-decia Azazel-un nuevo mensaje al parecer es de parte de los superiores de Issei

Ante esto todos calllaron y vieron la pantalla, esperando buenas noticias

* * *

 **TRANSMISION ENTRANTE**

 ***Siguen llegando reportes que involicran a Umbrella en la fabricacion de BOW, hay que desenmascarar todo esto chicos, vayan al la sede de la RPD y busquen pruebas, luego vayan al ayuntamiento de la ciudad, cambio y fuera***

—Entendido mando-respondia Issei-Echo Six en movimiento, cambio y fuera

 **FIN DE LA TRANSMISION**

* * *

—Bien, eso nos dara una ventaja-decia Ruval en voz alta llamando la atencion de todos y sacando curiosidad

—¿Que estas planeando Ruval?-pregunto el Maou carmesi

Ante esto, el rubio sonrio, otro circulo magico pero de menor escala, aparecio a un lado de la sala

De ella salio una mesa, pero lo que habia en esa cosa es lo que llamaba la atencion

Sprays, Plantas, botellas de liquido verde, todo en gran cantidad

Ante eso, Le fay abrio los ojos en grande

—¿Que son esas cosas?-pregunto Odin

—Son Plantas de Salvacion

La que respondio y saldo la curiosidad de todos, no fue Ruval, sino otra rubia, Lefay

—¿Plantas de salvacion?-pregunto curioso el overlord de los cielos

—Son plantas magicas que pueden restaurar tu salud aun cuando estes al borde de la muerte-respondio Kuroka tambien asombrada por lo qie veian sus ojos-lo sabemos muy bien porque nosotros hemos hecho uso de ellas en cada una de nuestras batallas

Esta revelacion sorprendio a todos, ¿esa simple planta podria hacer eso?, era maravilloso, pero ahora habia cosas mas importantes que hacer

—Bien, lo de esa planta esta bien-hablaba Azazel-pero, ¿a que te refieres a que tenemos ventaja sabiendo a donde se dirigen Issei y compañia?

Ante esto Ruval sonrio

—Simple, ¿alguien podria poner un mapa de Racoon City en la pantalla por favor?

Ante eso, sin perder tiempo, Ajuka tecleo su computadora y en la pantalla holografica aparecio un mapa completo de la ciudad

En eso Ruval se acerca al mapa y empieza a observalo, estudiarlo, sonriendo empieza a señalar algunos puntos

—Aqui, aqui, tambien por aqui-decia el rubio tocando donde señalaba, la pantalla dejaba un punto rojo en donde señalaba-esos lugares son los mas propensos a que Issei-dono y compañia pasen hacia esa jefatura de policia

—Ya veo-decia Azazel acercandose a la pantalla con una mano en la barbilla-entiendo lo que tratas de hacer-estira su brazo y tambien comienza a señalar puntos-aqui, tambien aqui y por aqui, esos seran buenos puntos

Ruval sonrio al ver que tenia razon en esos puntos, comenzando a hablar sobre cosas estrategicas y otras cosas

Pero todos los demas se sentian fuera de lugar, pues no entendia mada

—Hey chicos-llamaba la atencion Shemhazai-perdon por meternos pero, ¿podrian explicarnos que esta pasando?

Eso llamo la atencion de demonio y caido, que rapidamente se racaron las nucas con sonrisas nerviosas al percatarse que no estaban solos, Ravel solo se dio un facepalm por la verguenza

—Perdon, eso ibamos a explicar-decia Ruval aun apenado-esos son puntos clave, por donde es muy alta la probabilidad de que Issei y los demas pasen

—Usaremos la frecuencia de enlace para enviar y colocar en esos puntos, estas plantas y sprays-decia Azazel-asi Ise y los demas podran seguir adelante aun cuando este heridos o al borde de la muerte

Ante eso, la mirada de la feminas se ilumino un momento ante la esperanza

—Pero...-la mirada de Azazel cambio a una muy seria-no sabremos si curan el virus, si Issei o alguno de su escuadron es mordido no estamos seguros de que la planta pueda curarlo

Esta revelacion alerto a las chicas, ahi se iba su segunda esperanza, solo quedaba esperar a que si funcionen o en el mejor de los casos, no sean mordidos

—Ya veo, esto es algo grave-decia Odin-pero bueno, podremos ayudarlo aunque sea un poco

—Pues bien, comencemos-dijo Azazel y junto a Ajuka, empezaron a modificar y ejecutar codigos y algoritmos en la frecuencia

Los otros por lo pronto, volvieron su vista a la pantalla

* * *

—¡Esro se pone cada vez mas dificil!-decia Shona disparando cuanto infectado se le cruzara al frente-¡debemos ocultarnos y rapido!, ¿a donde vamos Issei?

 **¡BOOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM!**

—Al edificio de radio Stagla-dijo señalando al mismo-es un edificio alto, con menos daños, podemos hacer una barricada

 **¡RATATATATA! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM!**

Tosos asintieron ante la logica, asi que empezaron a subir la velocidad abirendose paso entre los miles de zombies que se les cruzaban

 **¡BOOOOM! ¡BOOOOM! ¡BOOOM!**

Shona disparo hacia una horda de zombies, eso los detuvo, pero no para siempre, por lo que Dee Ay lanzo una granada de fragmentacion

—¡Granada activa!-grito el lider

—¡Cubranse!-grito Erez, haciendo que todos le tomaran la palabra

Issei, Shona y Party Girl se cubrieron tras unas paredes, Deeay, Shona y Teweety tras unos inmensos contenedores de basura

 **¡BOOOOM!**

Al instante la grabada exploto, llevenadose consigo a la mayoria de la horda, fue increible, pero no tenian tiempo para perderlo en el asombro, debian seguir adelante

—¡Vamos!-ordeno Dee Ay

Al instante de la orden, todos se levantaron y empezaron a correr nuevamente, se metieron en callejones, hasta que vieron una puerta de madera cerrada y dificil de abrirlo una sola persona

—¿Me ayudan a abrirla?-pregunto Dee Ay

 **¡CRASH!**

—¡Groooar!

—¡Mierda!

No hubo necesidad de ayuda, pues una horda de zombies la destruyo con el simple deseo de devorar a los humanos

 **¡BOOOOO.! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOOM!**

Pero estos no se dejarian facilmente

 **¡RATATAATATATTATA!**

—¡Tragen plomo bastardos!-exclamo Tweet disparando a todo zombie que se le cruce

 **¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!**

Asi se abrian paso entre callejones, disparando sin descanso, con el simple hecho de llegar a la dichosa torre

Pero...

—¡GRAAAAAW!

—¡RAYOS!

Issei fue tumbado por un perro infectado, ante la mirada de impotencia de sus amigos que no podian hacer nada, pues si le disparaban podrian herirlo, solo podian apuntar y esperar la menor apertura que se presente

* * *

—¡ISE!

La herdera Gremory grito con horror al ver como su prometido fue tumbado por ese horrible animal, que buscaba a toda costa, la carne y sangre del castaño, el cual forcejeaba por no ser mordido

Esto fue el punto de quiebre de Asia, la pobre cayo desmayada, con ella ya fueron las 3 Lolis del grupo las que cayeron, aunque Ravel se recupero antes

Pero estaba a punto de caer de nuevo al ver esa terrible escena y las demas no estaban mejor

—"Vamos Ise, tu puedes, ¡liberate!"-pensaba con ansias y apretando los puños el Maou carmesi

Los demas tambien veian horrorizados la escena

* * *

—¡Ya sueltame!-ya harto de la situacion Issei uso su brazo bajo la garganta del perro alejandolo un momento, suficiente tiempo para clavarle su cuchillo alargado en la cabeza del canino, matandolo en el acto-rayos, eso estuvo cerca

Ante esto, todos los seres sobrenaturales volvian a respirar tranquilos

—Vamos Issei-decia Party Girl extendiendole la mano lo que acepto agradecido el castaño-debemos seguir

Asi siguieron todo el camino disparandoy abriendose paso ante los infectados

Pero...

 **¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!**

—¡Diablos!-exclamo Issei cubriendose del fuego, siendo imitado por sus compañeros, decidiendo contactar a la central-¡mando, fuerzas hostiles nos atacan!

Ante esta nueva amenaza, los seres sobrenaturales volvieron a contener sus respiraciones por las ansias

 ***Deben ser los miembros de la Umbrella Security Servise (U.S.S) de Umbrella*** menciono el hombre al otro lado de la comunicasion, claramente preocupado ***tienen toda la autorizacion de usar la fuerza desmedida, cambio y fuera***

—Entendido mando-respondio Issei, preparando sus armas-cambio y fuera-corta la comunicasion

* * *

—Umbrella...-susurraba de forma peligros la bella heredera Gremory junto a su conocida aura de destruccion, jurando destrozar a esa maldita corporacion

Se habian ganado con creces, su odio y desprecio

La otras feminas estaban en igual o peor estado que la pelirroja, en especial cierta sadomasoquista del rayo, que disfrutaria de el primer momento en el que deje caer uno de sus famosos relampagos sobre ellos

—Por lo que veo esa corporacion sera un jodido problema-decia Azazel serio, se habia dado cuenta que no eran personas a las que puedan bajar la guardia-cada vez se la ponen mas dificil a los Echo Six

—Rayos, no podemos hacer nada para intervenir-decia Serafall, preocupada por su dragon-solo nos queda esperar lo mejor

Ante esas palabras todos bajaron la cabeza por la impotencia, pero no podian hacer nada mas que observar

* * *

—Bien, ya escucharon muchachos-decia Deeay cargando su arma-¡abran fuego!

—¡Si Señor!-respondieron todos al unisolo

Y se abrieron las puertas del infierno

 **(Insertar ost: resident evil: operacion Racoon city: ATROCITY)**

—¡Abran bien los ojos, nuestros enemigos no solo son los de la U.S.S!-decia Issei mientras disparaba contra los soldados, refieriendose tambien a los infectados que se acercaban por el ruido del tiroteo

 **¡BOOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOOM!**

—¡A 25 metros, a 25 metros!-exclamaba Shona disparando a esa direccion contra los infectados que se acercaban

 **¡RATATATATAA!**

Issei corria junto a Dee ay hasta saltar tras unos autos y cubrirse del fuego enemigo con ellos, luego, aun cubiertos, por unas ranuras apuntaron a sus enemigos

Ya sean los de la U.S.S o infectados

Shona y Party Girl se escabulleron hacia unos contenedores y empezaron a disparar, cambiando se posicion cada que podian, pues los soldados enemigos tenian la ventaja al estar en el balcon de la torre e iluminando a todos con sus luces

—¡Esos tipos estan bien armados!-decia Jerez escondido tras los escombros-¡debemos despistarlo de alguna manera!

Estaba en lo correcto, pero no sabian como actuar, pues podian volarles la cabeza con solo asomarla y los infectados rodeandolos, no los ayudaban

—¡Disparenles a los reflectores!-sugirio Shona-¡debemos distraerlos de alguna manera para lograrlo!

Ante esto, Issei se levanto un poco

—¡Voy yo!-sugirio el castaño para horror de los sobrenaturales-¡cubranme!

Y sin dar tiempo a responder, se levanto y empezo a correr a otra direccion, disparandoles, llamado su atencion

Las balas pasaban casi rosando la piel del castaño, pero este aun asi no se inmutaba y seguia disparandoles

Mas cuando vieron el momento indicado

—¡Ahora!-ordeno/exclamo el lider de escuadron

—¡Si!

 **¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!**

 **¡CRASH! ¡CRASH! ¡CRASH!**

En ese preciso momento, dispararon con perfecta sincronia y punteria innata a los reflectores, desrozandolos por completo

Los hostiles habian quedado a ciegas

—¡Ahora, vamos a esa torre!

—¡Si señor!

Asi como lo ordeno el lider, todos empezaron a correr hacia la torre, disparandole a todo hostil frente a ellos

Issei corrio tambien hacia la torre, disparandole a los soldados que se encontraban en la planta baja, pero era dificil eliminarlos, pues los chalecos blindados eran dificiles de penetrar

Pero aun asi, los eliminaban

Llegando a la sala central habian mas soldados que abrieron fuego a penas los vieron, haciendo que los echo six tuvieran que cubrirse con lo que pudieran

Isdei en medio del tiroteo logro escabullirse entre los obstaculos y logro icapacitar a uno, que intento apuñalarlo, pero logro eliminarlo de un tiro al casco

Los otros dos fueron eliminados por Dee Ay y Tweet de disparos de sus Ak-47 modificadas a sus estilos

 **(FIN DEL OST)**

Subieron al segundo piso eliminando a los hostiles que se encontraban ahi, pero en eso, Issei encontro en uno de los chalecos anti balas de los soldados, un Spray con un extraño liquido verde en el

—¿Que es esto?-decia el castaño observando todos los angulos del frasco-es un liquido muy extraño

—¿Que haces Issei?-preguntaba Party Girl a su compañero, observando tambien el frasco-¿que es eso?

—No lo se, pero lo tenia este tipo-señalaba al muerto-debe ser alguna clase de medicamento, ten esto un momento-dijo dandole el frasco, luego empezo a buscar en la ropa del sujeto-vamos, vamos, vamos...

—¿Que buscas Red?-pregunto Tweet uniendose al grupo

—Por aqui debe tener un metodo de uso-decia mientras aun buscaba entre las ropas del tipo, hasta que hallo algo-bingo

—Dejame ver-dijo Shona, el castaño le entrego el folleto-a ver, "antivirus T, usarlo solo en caso de mordida o infeccion, solo es una dosis" vaya, estos tipos estan preparados para todo

Todos observaron el frasco con curiosidad, pues eso podria ser de gran ayuda en caso de ser infectados, pero eso significaba que...

—¿Acaso todo este desastre fue planeado?-preguntaba Issei incredulo-no por nada tendrian un antidoto contra esas cosas

—Pues asi parece-respondio Jerez-estos tipos, ¿que quieren lograr con todo esto?

Todos apretaban sus puños en señal de ira, los seres sobrenaturales estaban iguales, nadie podia creer las acciones de esa maldita empresa

¿Acaso nada les importaba?

Al parecer no, pues todo este desastre generado por culpa de sus acciones lo demuestra

—Bien, escuchen todos-ante las palabras de un semi recuperdo Dee Ay, todos prestaron atencion-revisen los cuerpos de los soldados, busquen y guarden los anti virus que puedan llevar consigo

—¡Si señor!-respondieron todos al unisolo

—Andando

Asi todos empezaron a rebuscar en los cuerpoa de los soldados de la U.S.S que habian caido, no era algo bonito ni digno de hacer, pero para estas situaciones de emergencia, debes hacer cualquier cosa para sobrevivir

Y los seres sobrenaturales lo entendian a la perfeccion

Despues de emcontrar otros 3 frascos del mismo liquido, Issei hizo algo en lo que se especializa, el reconocimiento del area

Ahi fue donde se les ocurrio una idea

—Dee Ay-llamo el castaño

—¿Que sucede Red?

—Mira eso-dijo apuntando en la pantalla de un monitor, la torre de radio, pero estaba apagada-ya has llamado a los refuerzos, pero estimo que llegaran en 1 hora si no saben donde nos encontramos, ¿verdad?, asi que se me ocurrio...

—Usar la torre de emision del edifico para darles una señal-respondio el lider, terminando la frase de Issei

—Si, pero..- el habia dado la propuesta, estaba un tanto dudoso-si llegaramos a hacerlo, podriamos llamar la atencion de los infectados

Eso puso en duda la efectividad de dicha idea

—Hagamoslo-ordeno el lider-podria funcionar o podria matarnos esa idea, pero es mejor que quedarse aqui sin hacer nada y ser devorados como un simple aperitivo

—Si señor-accedio Issei

Asi todos empezaron a buscar en todo el edificio el lugar donde los controles les den acceso a la antena, pero en ninguna habia el tablero de control

Excepto una puerta

—Esta cerrada-decia Issei-debe haber una manera de abrirla-ve la cerradura y nota el porque no abre-ya veo, necesita de una tarjeta llave para abrirla

Sin perder mas tiempo, busca en la torre dicha tarjeta y la encuentra en una de las habitaciones

Luego regresa, pasa la tarjeta por la ranura del lector y...

—¡Bingo!-exclama el castaño con emocion al ver que al fin pudo abrir dicha puerta-¡muchachos, ya pude entrar!-exclamo llamando a su escuadron

—Vaya, es un lugar acogedor-decia Tweet entrando junto a los demas-bien, ese es el panel de control por como puedo entender-dijo acercandose al tablero y apuntando con su dedo el boton de restauracion de energia-bien chicos, ¿lo hago?

El resto de los Echo Six se miraron entre si y asintieron a la pregunta de la chica, quien sonrio por eso

—Bien, mas vale que valga la pena-dijo aplastando el boton

—Tranquila Tweet-decia Party Girl-yo ya me ocupe de poner bengalas en el techo, si llegara a fallar lo de la torre, pues simplente deberemos subir a encendelas

—¿Porque no lo hicistes en ese momento?-pregunto curioso mas no molesto Dee Ay

—Porque es un plan de emergencia-decia de forma seria la chica-si llegara a fallar lo de la torre, llamaria la atencion de los infectados, por lo que no tendria tiempo para ponerlas peor para encenderlas, pues estaria eliminando a esos infectados

Ante esa logica todos, hasta los seres sobrenarurales, asintieron

—Bien, aqui vamos

Apreto el boton, por ahora todo funcionaba tal como habian pensado, las luces de la torre, poco a poco se iban encendiendo, pero eso tambien creo la situacion que temian

Los infectados fueron alertados, asi que caminando o corriendo, se dirigian a la torre Stagla, eso era malo

Y se iba a poner peor

 **¡CRASH! ¡CRASH! ¡CRASH!**

Las luces de la torre empezaron a explotar, por alguna razon, fueron sobrecalentadas, todo habia quedado a oscuras

—Con un demonio-decia Dee Ay-por lo que veo, deberemos usar las bengalas que pusiste en el techo Party Girl

Eso saco una sonrisa y mirada de "te lo dije" por parte de la chica que molesto un poco a todos, pero aun asi, todos salieron de la estacion de radio para subir al techo por medio de unas escaleras

—Escuadron, alertas-exclamo alertado el cataño, pues nuevamente una horda de infectados se le iban en cima-infectados a las doce

Nadie refuto nada, subieron a maxima velocidad hasta el techo, siguieron a Party Girl, la cual los llevo hasta un paquete de bengalas pegadas a una pared

Sin perder el tiempo, Dee Ay encendio las bengalas, sin sabee que eso llamo no solo a sus refuerzos

—Ahora solo queda esperar-decia Shona viendo como las bengalas llegaban una a una hasta el cielo

—¡Grooooar!

 **¡BUUUUUM!**

—Y sobrevivir-dijo el cataño que despedazo la cabeza de un infectado de un disparo

—¡Ahi vienen!-Shona, que observo por el borde del techo

—¡Echo Six!-exclamo el lider-¡salgamos a matar algo!

—¡Si señor!

Sin perder el tiempo, Issei se adelanto a las escaleras y empezo a bajarlas, viendo con horror como cientos de infectados corrian de un lado para otro, en zig-zag, no le quedo mas opcion

Empezo a disparar a cada infectado que intentaba subir las escaleras, pero se iban aglomerando poco a poco, haciendo que Issei retrocedieran un poco por que poco a poco iba siendo superado y arrinconado

—¡Diablos!, ¡esto no tiene fin!

El resto de los Echo Six disparaban a todos lados desde disintas partes del techo contra los infectados que se movian afuera en las calles, pero no contaban con algo

Los perros zombies y justamente uno estaba a punto de atacar a Party Girl, cosa que Issei noto al momento y eso iba a evitarlo

—¡Party Girl!-

 **¡PACK!**

—¡Aaaah!-chillo la chica al ser empujada por su compañero-¡¿Que te pasa Is...?!

Quedo pasmada, su compañero la habia salvado, pero bajo un costo muy alto

* * *

—¡ISE!-grito la pelirroja en el horror por lo que vio

Las demas estaban igual o algunas peores, pues Koneko, Asia y Ravel volvieron a desmallarse por el terror y horror que presenciaron sus ojos

Los lideres estaban igual, en shock, asombro e incredulidad, Sirzech, Azazel, Michael y Odin apretaban los dientes y puños en ira y frustracion por lo que estaban observando

Y no era para menos

—Fue...mordido...-decia en susurros Serafall, que aun no creia lo que veia

Su amado, fue infectado

* * *

—¡Red!-fue el grito de Party Girl al ver a su amigo en esa situacion

—¡Aaaaaah!, ¡maldito perro!-se quejaba el castaño forcejeando contra el perro que mordia con mucha fiereza, el brazo del castaño-¡ya sueltame!

 **¡SLAAAAAAASH!**

Y como en el caso anterior, , esta vez no le clavo en cuchillo en su craneo, sino que le corto la cabeza con un machete que tenia en el costado derecho de su pierna

Issei no se espero eso, en realidad nadie lo esperaba, aun asi no dejaban de combatir a las hordas de infectados que no dejaban de aparecer y querer devorarlos

Por muy cruel que sonara, no habia tiempo para darle atencion a Issei

Party Girl era otra cosa, un mar de emociones y sentimientos se aglomeraban en su interior, ira, tristeza, culpa, ganas de gritarle al castaño por la estupides (segun ella) de salvarla

¿Que podia hacer en ese momento?, no podia hacer nada por ayudar a su amigo y compañero de escuadron, ¿que debia hacer?, se sentia tan inservible e inutil que no podia siquiera levantar su arma

Hasta que...

Una bala paso muy cerca de ella, rozando su cabello, haciendolo revolver ligeramente, abrio sus ojos por la sorpresa y el shock, pero aun asi sabia que ese disparo no era dirigido para ella

—¡Aaaaagh!

Sino, para unos tres infectados que se abalanzaron para devorarla, aprovechando que estaba mentalmente turbada, reventandoles la cabeza con la misma bala

Y era logico ese nivel de maestria, pues quien disparo esa bala fue...

—...Ise...

Asi es, Issei la habia salvado, pero aun asi, aun cuando fue mordido, el no tenia miedo o pavor, estaba como siempre

—¡Despierta P.G!-exclamo el castaño sacandola totalmente del trance-¡esto puede esperar un poco mas!, ¡ahora lo que debemos hacer es sobrevivir!

Estas palabras la devolvieron a la realidad

—P-Pero Red...tu brazo...

—¡Que puede esperar!-volvio a exclamar el castaño-¡ahora hay que salir vivos de aqui!

P.G en ese momento entendio, que Issei tenia raazon

—Es verdad-decia la chica decidida apuntando con s u arma y volandoles la cabeza de un infectado-primero debemos encargarnos de esto primero, luego te ayudaremos Issei

El aludido solo sonrio mientras acababa con el grupo zombie que se abalanzaba contra ellos

* * *

—La mision ante todo-decia seriamente Azazel llamando la atencion de todos los presentes-Issei y su equipo son profesionales a todo el sentido de la palabra

Nadie podia negar esas palabras, pues sus acciones daban credito a lo dicho por Azazel, este Issei era alguien nuevo

No sabian cuanto

—Oh rayos, miren a Hyoudo-dijo Vali llamando la atencion de todos, señalo la pantalla y el resto miro

Ante lo que vieron, las ansias y desesperacion de todos empezaba a crecer

Las venas de Issei se volvian visibles en su cara, no seria de extrañarse si tambien pasara lo mismo en todo su cuerpo, su corazon empezo a bombear el virus por todo el torrete sanguineo por medio de la sangre infectada

Estaba palido, casi como "ellos" pero aun asi se mantenia en la lucha acabando con todo infectado que de cruce en su camino, aun cuando el dolor que debia soportar en todo su cuerpo debia ser inmenso, el seguia de pie

Seguia en la lucha

No se dejaria morir sin dar pelea

— _¡Debemos darnos prisa si queremos ayudar a Issei!_

—¿Eh?-fue la pregunta que paso por la mente de todos los sobrenaturales ante las palabras de Jerez

 _—¡Eso diselo a las tropas de refuerzo!-_ decianTweet mientras disparaba contra los zombies

¿Que estaba pasando?, en serio no lo entendian, Issei, fue infectado, mordido y ellos parecian inmutables, serenos, como si no les importara en lo absoluto el estado del castaño

Eran despreciables ante la vista de los demas

—¿Acaso no les importa el que Issei-sama muera?-preguntaba en colera y en voz alta la menor de los hermanos Phoenix

Esa pregunta pasaba por la encolerizada mente de todas las jovencitas presentes en el lugar

—Se equivocan-decia Odin llamando la atencion de todos los presentes-obviamente estan muy preocupados por el, pero no estan en un buen momento para bajar la guardia, saben que no lograrian nada aun cuando lo intentaran

Ante esas palabras, las jovencitas parecian calmarse un poco, pero no del todo

—Son profesionales despues de todo-decia Azazel viendo serio toda la situacion-deben mantener su mente fria para poder salir de esa dificil situacion hasta Issei lo sabe y lo prueba con sus acciones

Era verdad, todos veian como a pesar de su estado, el seguia en la lucha, sereno, tranquilo, no podia dejar que las ansias o desesperacion le jugaran en contra, eso seria mortal

Pero habia algo que si les preocupaba y en gran medida, la piel del castaño se estaba volviendo palida, sus ojos se volvian mas transparentes, pero tambien se volvian un poco amarillos, pero lo peor, era que sus vena, cada vez mas resaltaban en su piel

Todos temian lo peor y Azazel era quien lo confirmaba

—El virus se esta extendiendo por su cuerpo muy rapido-decia el caido con sudor bajandole en la frente-de ser asi, muy pronto se...

—¡Nooooo!

El grito de la heredera Gremory llamo la atencion de todos, su tono era de terror, panico y ansias

—El...el saldra de esto...-queria sonar segura, pero su tono de voz y el temblor en su cuerpo dictaban lo contrario a lo que queria demostrar-el ha salido de situaciones peores, el saldra de esta, ¡lo se!

Ante esto, los lideres la miraban a ella y las demas con tristeza, pues era algo muy cruel para ella y las demas sufrir esto ahora

Habian peleado en muchas batallas, guerras que amenzaban con eliminar la existencia de todos, miles de situaciones traumantes para cualquier adolescente

Ya no mercian sufrir mas

Por eso los lideres habian decidido que el grupo anti terrorista DxD debia ser disuelto por un tiempo, para que los miembros pudieran descansar y asi poder llevar una vida mas normal, como cualquier chicos a su edad, se lo merecian, despues de tanto sufrimiento por el que han pasado

Pero la vida es cruel e injusta

Y lo demostraba sacando e sus fauces a dicha corporacion bio terrorista disfrazada de benevolente empresa farmaceutica

¿Acaso no podian dejarlos vivir en paz un momento?

Al parecer no

—¡ISE!, ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

El grito desgarrador de la heredera de la casa Gremory y las demas chicas, sacaron de trance a los lideres que volvieron su mirada a la pantalla, solo para ver un triste escenario

—No...no...no puede ser...-decia pasmado por el dolor, el maou carmesi, los demas estaban iguales

* * *

Una sollozante Party Girl sollozaba abrazando el cuerpo sin vida del castaño, habia caido por sobre esfuerzo, la escena era triste

El resto de los Echo Six los rodeaban, todos en un estado lujubre, no era para menos, un amigo, compañero de armas, hermano de otra madre

Habia caido

Lo demostraban su frio cuerpo, sus brazos colgantes que Party Girl deseaba que corrspondieran a su abrazo, cosa que aunque deseaba, sabia que no iba a ser posible

Los refuerzos ya habian llegado y habian eliminado a todos los infectados, se encontraban dispersos por toda la zona y resguardaban todo el perimetro vigilando minucionsamente todo el lugar, apuntadole a todo lo que se moviera

Shona y Jerez estaban incredulos, le habian inyectado la dosis de Antivirus-T y que se supone cura el virus de tu sistema segun las indicaciones que leyeron

Pero aun asi, el castaño habia caido

Dedujeron lo mas logico, le habian administrado la dosis demasiado tarde, su sangre ya habia sido contaminada por completo y su corazon la habia bombeado por todo su cuerpo en cuestion de segundos

Ya no se pudo hacer nada

—Party Girl...-llamaba Dee Ay a su subordinada, se notaba que aunque sonaba serio, por dentro estaba muy dolido-debemos seguir adelante

Ante estas palabras, la chica reacciono un poco, pero aun asi no queria dejar su cuerpo, no hay, no queria que se convirtiera en vil comida de calminantes

Eso la hizo aferrarse mas al cuerpo del castaño

—Chica...se que es duro, pero ya no podemos hacer nada-Shona tambien trataba de hacerla entrar en razon

Aun cuando no lo parecieran, estaba muy dolido, igual que Jerez, ellos se suponian que eran cientifico y medico respectivamente, se suponia que ellos estaban ahi para evitar este tipo de situaciones

Sentian que le habian fallado a su castaño amigo y a todos

—Echo Six-tomaba nuevamente la palabra el lider del grupo-andando debemos seguir

Party Girl sabia que ya no podia hacer nada, no podia retroceder el tiempo y evitar eso, entrando en razon, dejo suavemente el cuerpo de su "hermano" en el suelo, tomo un enorme pedazo de tela que encontro por ahi y lo cubrio con el

Todos veian el cuerpo de Issei tapado con esa fina manta, que lo tapaba casi todo por completo, excepto por sus botas, no era tan grande despues de todo

Con dolor en sus almas, empezaron a retirarse

—"Adios...hermano"-fue la despedida mental que tenian los 5 Echo Six mientras corrian con lagrimas bajando por sus ojos, hacia su gran amigo

* * *

El susceso fue inesperado, nadie esperaba este descenlace, el que alguna vez fue el Sekiryutei, el que peleo contra miles de adversidades junto a todos sus amigos y amadas

Peligros que ponian al todos los mundos en jaque, habia muerto

Nadie se lo espero, en realidas nadie lo esperaba, lagrimas bajanban de diversos ojos, puños y dientes se apretaban en arranques de ira y dolor, auras mortales eran expulsados de cuerpos, tan poderosas que amenazaban con destruir el lugar y sus alredesores

 **¡PACK!**

Pero todo eso se calmo cuando un sonido de muchas cosas cayendo al suelo fue escuchado por todos los presentes

Sirzech al haber apagado su aura al haber escuchado ese particular sonido, se llevo una triste sorpresa

Su hermana y el resto de feminas habian caido desmayadas, el golpe emocional fue demasiado duro para ellas, Vali y los demas solo pudieron evitar que se golpearan fuerte en su caida

—Por favor...llevenselas de aqui-decia Azazel decaido-merecen descansar

Sin animos, los miembros masculinos del grupo se las llevaron de la sala

—Vaya, esto sera un duro golpe para ellas cuando despierten-decia Odin sobandose la nuca por el momento trise-ojala y puedan seguir adelante

—Eso esperamos nosotros tambien-respondio Ajuka

Serafall milagrosamente no se habia desmayado, pero estaba acabada, no debia mostrarse debil ante todos los presentes, pero la ira y el odio que crecian en ella eran imparables

—"Umbrella..."-decia en su mente mientras apretaba sus puños-"...pagaran...con sus vidas"

Nadie lo notaba, pero la mirada de la pelinegra estaba fria y muerta

* * *

Los Echo Six corrian por las infestadas calles de Racoon city, despachandose a cuanto infectado se les apareciera en el camino, no importaba si eran hordas o por unidad

Pero, eso no es lo que les importaba

—¿No vamos a reportar esto a la central?-pregunto Tweet a su lider

—Aun no-respondia Dee Ay-lo haremos en cuanto salgamos de la central de la R.P.D

Ante esta respuesta todos asintieron a las palabras de su lider y no hablaron mas, no querian hablar de ese reciente y doloroso tema

Hasta que al salir de un callejon, dieron con el primer lugar al que tenian que llegar

—Bien, ya estamos aqui, veamos que...-Dee Ay paro en seco al escuchar un grito y ruidos por un lado de la cetral de policia-¿pero que...?

* * *

Una hermosa mujer de blusa de tirantes, mini falda blanca, botas militares hasta la rodilla, guantes negros, un revolver en su mano derecha, cabello negro y corto, ojos del mismo color, hacia acto de presencia

Corria a toda velocidad, no queria detenerse, parecia huir de algo, pero la pregunta era, ¿de que?

No hubo tiempo de respuestas, pues un autobus volteado y deshecho, empezo a moverse y como si hubiera sido lanzado con la mas brutal de las fuerzas, salio disparado contra la chica

Ella corria a toda la velocidad que sus torneadas piernas podian, no era una tonta, sabia que ese ruido no era nada bueno, no era necesario voltearse

Asi que aun viendo el obstaculo de autos chocados frente a ella, salto a un lado, se impulso hacia la pared y de ahi reboto al otro lado del obstaculo, rodando en el suelo para amortiguar un poco el golpe

El bus choco contra el obstaculo, rodando una y otra vez hasta quedar volteado a unos cuantos centimetros de la sorprendida mujer, la cual desperto despues de unos segundos y vio al escuadron Echo Six

—¡CORRAN!-exclamo hacia ellos

Los Echo Six estaban confindidos por el repentino grito de la mujer, ¿de que tenian que huir?

¡STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARS!

Eh ahi su respuesta

* * *

En el lugar donde bajo esa manta descansaba el cuerpo de Issei, el viento golpeaba con fuerza todo el lugar, amenazando con quitar la manta del cuerpo del fallecido

Sorpresivamente, los infectados que pasaban a su lado no le prestaban atencion al cuerpo, normalmente cualquier infectado saltaria a ese "manjar" a degustarlo sin reparo

Pero por alguna extraña razon, aun cuando la manta fue quitada por la fiereza del viento, descubriendo el cuerpo, estos hicieron caso omiso del castaño

Habia algo extraño y era que su tonalidad de piel se habia restaurado a la normalidad, ninguna vena resaltaba ahora, incrriblemente, su brazo, el que fue mordido, ya casi no tenia un solo rasguño

Movio sus dedos, poco a poco hastas que cerro en un lleno de odio puño, luego volvio a abrirla y lentamente empezo a tocar el suelo de esa zona, parecia buscar algo, hasta que la encontro

Su Ak-47 modificada a su estilo

Lentamente el cuerpo se levanto, sus ojos eran cubiertos por su cabello, quedo parado mientras el viento mecia su cabello y ropas

Los infectados al darse cuenta de ello, al fin se animaron a retrocerder y querer un pedazo de la carne del castaño, ¿como habian podido irse sin querer devorarlo?

—¡Groaaaaar!

El primer "valiente" se abalanzo contra el castaño, el cual no se movia, hasta que...

 **¡THUMP!**

—¡Ahshdss!

Solo alzando el brazo y sin alzar su mirada, agarro la cara del zombie con su mano, apretandola con tanta fuerza hasta que...

 **¡CRASH!**

La hizo estallar en pedazos

Los demas no iban a irse sin un pedazo de esa jugosa car fresca, asi que tambien se abalanzaron contra el castaño, en cual aun sin descubrir sus ojos, doblo el cuerpo del zombie asesinado y uso su espalda para acentar su arma

 **¡RATATATATATATA!**

Sin aviso previo empezo a disparar a quemarropa a todo infectado que se abalanzaba, organos y todo tipo de putrefaccion salian volando por todas partes con cada rafaga de balas

Hasta que porfin termino con todos

Luego de eso, arrojo el cuerpo del zombie que uso como soporte de su arma, como si fuera la mas vil y grotesca de las basuras

—Bien, quieren jugar rudo, ¿eh?-levanto al fin su mirada y una ira asesina emanaba de ella-¡pued asi jugaremos!

Issei habia de alguna manera resucitado, pero algo habia cambiado en el, sus ojos

Eran rojo-sangre

* * *

 **Y asi concluye este episodio, espero les halla gustado, Issei perdio la paciencia y va por la cabeza de los miembros de Umbrella, ¿lo lograra?**

 **Bien, seccion de preguntas**

 **¿Como Issei sobrevivio?**

 **¿Porque el cambio de color en sus ojos?**

 **¿Porque creen que Issei no usa sus poderes sobrenaturales?**

 **¿Donde estaran Rossweisse y Sona?**

 **¿Quieren que halla mas o menos gore?**

 **Bien, eso fue todo, ojala y les halla gustado, aqui Neopercival se va**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actuizacion bro/sis**


	3. Lucha por sobrevivir: ¡Resurge dragon!

**Aloha hermanos y hermanas, les dije que iba a actualizar y poner mas empeño en estos fics mios.**

 **¿Ahora me creen? Hahahahaha**

 **Espero les guste este episodio lo escribi hoy mismo, asi como lo primeti, la siguiente actualizacion sera AKATSUKI: EL AMANECER DEL SEKIRYUTEI**

 **Recuerden, cinco capitulos en estas dos historias y luego paso a otras**

 **Muy bien vamos a la lectura**

* * *

 **LIFE:0**

Vivir...morir es normalidad de la vida, que siguieron los seres humanos y sobrenaturales

"¿Porque es tan facil quitar una vida y tan dificil otorgarla?"

Todos se hacian la misma pregunta, pero nadie hace nada

Excepto el grupo humano, un grupo en especial

Una corporacion

Codicia, curiosidad, inveatigacion...querer ser Dios, cualquiera que fueran sus razones, todo ya habia sido lanzado al destino

Uno de proporciones apocalipticas

Condenaron al mundo con sus acciones, bajo la fachada de benevolente corporacion de investigacion cientifica y farmaceutica, se escondia los bioterroristas con sed de poder y dominio

Manipulacion, creacion, investigacion de materiales organicos e inorganicos, con el simple fin de crear armas con las cuales usar o vender y ver simplemente como arde el mundo

¿Como es posible que la codicia y avaricia de unos cuantos humanos hallan jodido posiblemente a todos los mundos?

Obviamente a los demas mundos los jodieron sin querer

¿En serio los demonios eran los seres malignos?

Esos eran los pensamientos que rondaban los pensamientos de los lideres de las facciones que se encontraban presentes viendo la situacion en el mundo humano ya mas o menos recuperados del impacto de ver el "desceso" del ex sekiryutei

—Esto es demasiado-decia el Maou pelirrojo con seriedad viendo la pantalla-Umbrella ha hecho demasiado daño a toda la vida

Y no era mentira, pues viendo el panorama por medio de la pantalla holografica, veian todo el caos y horror que Umbrella habia sembrado en Racoon city

Si todo eso lograron en una enorme ciudad en solo 5 horas, ¿que podrian lograr en el mundo entero en solo un dia?

Les aterraba el solo pensarlo, debian detenerlos a toda costa

—Esos humanos, lograron algo increible-decia azazel tomando la palabra-su virus fue capaz de infectar y...-le era muy dificil decir lo siguiente, a los demas tambien-eliminar a alguien como Issei, siendo que es dragon-humano, un ser sobrenatural de gran poder

Todos sintieron una gran opresion en sus pechos al escuchar eso

—Eso quiere decir que nuestras suposiciones eran correctas-decia Michael tomando la palabra-ese virus, si puede afectarnos, es algo letal para cualquier ser vivo

Era verdad, lo que decia era verdad, aun siendo un ser sobrenatural, Issei fue afectado, por lo que logicamente, podran ser infectados todos ellos

Pero en eso, algo les llego a la mente

—Un momento-tomaba la palabra el Maou Asmodeus llamando la atencion de todos los presentes-el cuerpo de Issei-san

Nadie entendia lo que decia el Maou

—Asmodeus-san, ¿de que estas hab...?

—¡Enfoquen el cuerpo de Issei-san!

Odin quedo con pregunta sin terminar, pues Asmodeus lo inteerumpio con semejante pedido, cosa que debio admitir, lo tomo por sorpresa, al igual que los demas

Pero no estaban seguros de querer volver a ver esa fria imagen, no por ellos, sino por las tres mujeres presentes

Que tambien estaban asombradas, pero tambien impactadadas por aquel pedido

Mas Una de ellas rapidamente recobro la compostura

—Haganlo-decia la Maou Serafall con tono serio-si Asmodeus lo dice, no es por nada

El tono y como se refirio a todos, de esa foma seria y fria, tan impropio de ella, asombro un poco a todos, pero era comprensible, despues de todo, puede que hallan perdido a alguien importante, pero es una Maou, sus obligaciones estan primero

Asi que, haciendo caso a la peticion del maou Asmodeus, modificaron la dirección de la pantalla, a la ultima zona en donde vieron con vida al cataño

Pero cuando llegaron...

—¡¿Pero que...?!-el asombro de Odin era comprensible-¡¿Donde esta su cuerpo?!

El cuerpo del castaño no estaba ah

En su lugar solo se encontraba cerca de ahi, enganchada y ondeando por los vientos, la sabana destruida con la que habia tapado su cuerpo

Mas de Issei...absolutamente nada...

La sorpresa en todos en ese momento estaba elevada por los cielos, ¿que habia pasado con su cuerpo?

—N-No lo se...-respondia Sirzech en estado de shock, pero luego poso su mirada en su compañero laboral-Falbium, ¿que es todo esto?

Era muy extraño, en serio extraño, que Falbium tomara en serio alguna situación, ademas de una despierta personalidad, dejando al perezo y durmiente Fambium en el pasado...por el momento

—Lo imaginaba-respondio el maou llenando de confusión a todos los presentes-Ese virus, puede que Issei no este muerto, al menos no del todo-la confusion se hacia mas notoria en todos, asi que decidio ser mas claro-los humanos, la mayoria al menos, que fueron infectados por ese virus, no murieron, solo los que fueron devorados-todos empezaron poco a poco a entender a donde querian llegar con eso-los demas, ellos...

—Resucitaron en esas malditas cosas canibales-respondio con horror la cadre Pnemue-osea que lo que sugieres es que Ise-kun...

—Si-respondio de forma seca Asmodeus

—Santo Dios-respondia Michael al entender todo esto-ese virus fue capaz de convertir a un demonio en una de esas cosas

—Si ha resucitado, es un gran peligro para cualquiera que este ahi-respondia alterado Shemhazai-incluso para todos en el mundo, si solo sigue sus instintos, podria volverse una gran amenaza

—Es verdad-decia Ajuka-miren el lugar para que vean que posiblementei Asmodeus tiene razon

Todos le hicieron caso, ahi vieron las probabidades

El lugar estaba hecho un desastre, aun mas que antes, pues habian señales de disparos, garras, zombies descuartizados y desparramados por todo el lugar

Por lo que se veia ahi, parecia que habia ocurrido una masacre de niveles horribles

Y no se equivocaban

Todos estaban alterados por ese posible hecho, que no se dieron cuenta que Serafall estaba tranquila en su lugar

Mas eso no significaba que no este preocupada por la posible situación

—Todos estan sacando conclusiones apresuradas-fueron las palabras de la Maou, ganandose la atención de todos

—¿A que te refieres Serafall?-preguntaba confundido Michael

—Muy simple-decidio responder-es verdad, esa es una gran probabilidad, pero tambien existen otras opciones

—¿En serio?-pregunto confundido Azazel-¿como cuales?

—El cuerpo de Ise-kun puede que halla sido tomado por el enemigo-respondio la pelinegra-para poder investigar su cuerpo

Ante esa nueva realidad, todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos, ¿como pudieron olvidae ese detalle?

—Los U.S.S-respondia la cadre furiosa, Serafall asintio del mismo modo-esos malditos, son demasiado atrevidos, ¡han cruzado la raya!

—Tranquila Pnemue-san, solo es una probabilidad-trataba de calmar Azazel a su compañera-pero eso seria factible, eso explicaria el hecho de todos los agujeros de bala que se han encontrado en todo el lugar-seguia hablando el ex gobernador caido de forma analitica-si Issei cayera y resucitara como uno de ellos, no tendria el nivel intelectual suficiente como para poder manejar su arma

—Eso es debatible-decia Michael-eso solo pasaba con los organismos humanos, hasta ahora, Issei es el unico caso de ser sobrenatural infectado, no sabemos que mismo ha pasado, ni los efectos en un demonio, son impredecibles

—Es verdad-decia Sirzech en general-no sabemos que podria pasar

En ese momento, todos tenian sus miradas perdidas y pensamientos rondando por sus cabezas, pues eran grandes probabilidades

—Bien, pero hasta no tener pruebas de todo lo dicho aqui, no podemos hacer nada-decia Serafall rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en el lugar-por ahora sigamos observando a los Echo Six, puede que averiguen algo

Ante esta declaratoria todos asintieron de acuerdo

—Es verdad-concordabaShemhazai-Ajuka, Azazel, ustedes saben como manipular ese artefacto, hagan los honores

—Hi-respondieron ambos

Asi ambos empezaron a manipular esa maquina de enlace y por fin dieron con los Echo Six despues de un rato

Pero...

*¡STAAAAAAAAARS!

—¡¿Pero que diablos...?!

Exclamaron todos los presentes en el horror y sorpresa al ver a semejante criatura

* * *

—¡¿Que es esa cosa?!-preguntaba alarmado Shona al ver a semejante monstruo

Nadie respondio, prefiririeron dar la vuelta y correr hacia otro lado lo mas rapido posible, tratando de alejarse de esa cosa

La desconocida se unio a ellos en su carrera

—¡¿Que es lo que nos esta siguiendo?!-pregunto alarmado Erez en panico y corriendo

—¡No lo se!-respondia Dee Ay corriendo-¡rapido, por ese callejon!

—¡Hi!

Todos acataron la orden y sin chistar empezaron a correr por distintos callejones, tenian suerte de que los zombies atraidos por las acciones del A.B.O nivel alto le estuvieran estorbando el paso

Cosa que lo hacian retrasar, pues debia encargarse de abrirse camino a travez de los muertos vivientes a puño limpio

_¡Debemos darnos prisa!-exclamaba la desconocida-¡no tardara en alcanzarnos!

Todos, aun sin conocerla le dieron la razon, esa cosa no daba señales de poder morir de foma facil

Pero como si fuera arte de magia

_¡GROOOOOOOOAR!

Al dar la vuelta en una esquina, esa cosa ya los estaba esperando

—¡Esto debe ser una broma!-exclamo Tweet al ver de forma incredula frente a ellos a la criatura que creyeron haber dejado atras

 **¡FLAAAASH!**

—¡Rayos!-forcejeaba la desconocida al haber sido atrapada en un brazo por uno de los tentaculos que salia de sus brazos

—¡Fuego!-exclamaba Dee Ay

 **¡BOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM!**

La lluvia de balas le cayo sin piedad al ser que parecia inmune a ellas, pero al parcer no tanto, pues despues de un tiempo de recibir el ataque, solto a la fuerza a la mujer

—¡Vamonos ahora!-ordenaba Dee Ay-¡debemos irnos lo mas pronto posible!

—¡No creo que acepte un "no" por respuesta!-fue lo que respondio Erez

Todos seguina corriendo, esta vez mas rapido, pues esa cosa habia mostrado que era mas veloz de lo que creian

Corrieron por todos lados, calejones, calles, etc, disparando a las hordas de Zombies para abrirse paso y poder huir

Hasta que se les acabo el camino

—¡Esto no puede ser verdad!

Frente a ellos, una horda de zombies estaban bloqueando su talvez unica salida de escape, ademas algunas llamas altas en ciertos lugares, tambien estorbaban

Y para colmo

—¡STAAAAAAAAAAARS!

Esa criatura se acercaba de forma rapida, podian sentirlo

—No hay mas opcion-decia Dee Ayy alistando su arma-habra que abrirnos paso nuevamente

—Suena una locura-decia Shona, tambien alistando su arma-pero por lo que veo, no tenemos mas opcion

Justo a tiempo, pues esa cosa aparecio tras el, cargando contra ellos, pero nuevamente los zombies estorbaban su paso y tenia que abrirse uno a la fuerza

Cosa que los Echo Six aprovecharon para abrirse paso ellos mismos, dispararon a los zombies y tambien contra una zona de edificios, cosa que hizo que una rampa cayera, creando una via de escape

—¡Rapido, vamos!-ordeno el lider

Sin perder tiempo, todos siguieron la orden de Dee Ay, subiendo la rampa, corrieron hasta la azotea de el edificio

Y ahi vio mientras corria vio algo interesante

—¿Y esto?-preguntaba confuso Dee Ay ya que un Baul con doble candado aseguraba su contenido-vamos a ver que tiene adentro

 **¡BANG! ¡BANG!**

Con un solo disparo de revolver en cada uno de los seguros, pudo abrir el contenido interno de dicho objeto, haciendo que una sonrisa se ensanchara en su boca

—Pero, ¿que tenemos aqui?-decia arrodillandose y tomando lo que poseia el baul, que eran armas, municiones, antivirus-esto sera de gran ayuda

Luego de recoger todo lo que podia, se unio junto a sus compañeros y entro por una de las puertas del edificio, el cual estaba internamente deteriorado, cadaveres por todos lados, sangre de igual forma, por todo el lugar

Una zona de muerte en pocas palabras

—¡Sigamos adelante no podemos detenernos!-replicaba la desconocida

—Lo haremos, pero ¿que era esa cosa?-pregunto Shona

—No lo se, lo que si, es que esa cosa es imparable

Asi siguieron corriendo hasta la parte interna del edificio, bajando por las escaleras, disparando a algunos zombies que fingian estar muertos y solo esperaban a su presa para saltar a devorarla

Siguieron bajando y matando mas de esas cosas hasta que por fin lograron salir del edificio

—Bien, lo hemos logrado hasta ahora-decia la chica-no debemos perder tiempo, hay que irnos

—¡Espera!-la detuvo Dee Ay llamando su atencion-¿quien eres tu?

La pelinegra lo vio directamente y le respondio, total, no tenia nada que ocultar y no perdia nada diciendoles su identidad

—Soy Jill Valentine-se dio a conocer la pelinegra-fui miembro de S.T.A.R.S

Ante esto todos se aliviaron, esta chica era una posible aliada

—Adivinare-volvia a tomar la palabra Dee Ay-esa era una de las tantas cosas de Umbrella y tu lo investigabas, ¿verdad?

La chica suspiro

—Si, no somos los mejores amigos de Umbrella-contesto Jill-los hemos tenido bajo la lupa por un buen tiempo, investigando sus acciones mas dudosas

En ese momento Dee Ay se separo de la chica para contactarse con sus superiores

—Mando, ¿reciben todo esto?

* * *

 ***Si, pertenece a la Unidad Especial de tactica y** **rescate del R.P.D*** Respondia el mando ***puede que** **s sepa algo, pero no debe enterarse de la mision, ¿entendido?, mando fuera**

Luego de eso, cortaron comunicacion

* * *

—Enterado mando-respondia Dee Ay tambien cortando la comunicacion, dio la vuelta y volvio con Jill-¿tienes planes chica?

—Yo me largo de Racoon City-respondio Jill de forma seca-deberia hacer lo mismo

—Estamos aqui para recatar sobrevivientes-respondia sin mirar Tweet, pues estaba montando guardia con su arma apuntado a todos lados-nosotros nos quedamos

—No hay sobrevibientes...han...han muerto todos-respondia la ex agente del R.P.D-ademas, no me parecen una unidad de rescate, ¿que son en realidad?-pregunto mientras veia de forma analitica a los Echo Six

—...-mas todos guardaron silencio

—¿No me responderan?-pregunto y como no obtuvo nuevamente resultado, suspiro derrotada-bien, pero miren, si al que los envio quiere obtener respuestas deberian ir al ayuntamiento-dio una sugerencia la pelinegra alistandose para irse-aunque en su lugar, yo me iria inmediatamente

Luego de eso y sin despedirse, se alejo del grupo, pateo una puerta cercana y le apunto con su arma, asegurada de que no hubiera mas de esas cosas se metio ahi

Desapareciendo de ahi

—Adios, fue un gusto conocerte-se despedia de forma sarcastica Tweet-que chica, mira que irse sin despedirse

No tenian mas tiempo que perder, asi que empezaron a caminar hacia otro edificio, pero tenian tan mala suerte que no dieron ni dos pasos que...

—¡Groooooar!

Zombies aparecian por todos lados en lo que parecia ser un estacionamiento

—¡Maldita sea nuestra p*ta suerte!-exclamaba enfadado Dee Ay alistando y apuntando su arma a loa zombies-¡fuego y dispersence!

—¡Hi!-respondieron todos

Y nuevamente la masacre se desato, por todos lados se movia los Echo Six matando a todos los zombies que se encontraban cerca, buscando una salida

Hasta que un grupo de zombies destrozaron desde adentro una puerta de lo que era un motel llamado DERE solo para querer devorarlos

Los acribillaron a tiros y Dee Ay entro al lugar, subio las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea, en donde vio otro de esos baules, pero esta vez abierta y se veia que tenia un lazagranadas ahi dentro

—Cielos, en serio que los miembros de la U.S.S si que son descuidados-decia de forma burlona, mas luego escucho gritos y disparos-¿que es eso?

Junto a su equipo se asomo al balcon y vieron algo que les helo y al mismo tiempo, hervir la sangre

—¡Son nuestros aliados!-exclamo Hurley Erez viendo la escena-¡hay que eliminar a esa cosa y sus soldados!

¿Que habian visto?, simple, miembros de los SpecOps aliados, que habian sido mandados como refuerzos de los Echo Six estaban bajo ataque de aquel grotesco ser y por si fuera poco, soldados de la U.S.S

—¡Bien Echo Six, vamos a salvarlos!-exclamo Dee Ay

—¡Hi!

* * *

Aliados 10/10

Objetivo: salvarlos

No dejar caer una sola vida

* * *

 **¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!**

La lluvia de balas sobre el ejercito enemigo no se hizo esperar, eso elevo los animos de los aliados, alerto a los U.S.S e irrito a el ser que los atormentaba desde hace tiempo

_¡Sigan disparando!-ordeno Dee Ay mientras se alejaba de la azotea a cierto lugar, pues cerca de la puerta, habia un rifle francotirador-perfecto

Luego se acerco de nuevo a la azotea y empezo a apuntar a los enemigos con el

Soltando disparo tras disparo

* * *

 **LIFE: DEE AY**

 **¡** **BANG!**

Tiro directo al craneo de un soldado de Umbrella, ¡genial!

 **¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!**

Abdomen, hombro y cabeza de otro de esos soldado, cielos, dio un poco mas de trabajo

¡Pero igual fue epico!

 **¡BANG! ¡BANG!**

Dos tiros, uno en el pecho y otro en el craneo, ¡estoy encendido!

¡WHOOOA!

Evite por un pelo uno de esos tentaculos

¡Tambien debo encargarme de ese tipo!

Pero por mas que le disparo, parece inmune a las balas, pero obvio que no lo es, lo demostramos cuando liberamos a Jill de uno de sus tentaculos a punta de tiros

Bien, debo continuar

 **¡BANG!**

¡Mierda!, ¡falle!, el cabron se agacho de suerte

 **¡BANG!**

¡Pero no esta vez!, ¡le di justo en medio de los ojos hahaha!...o eso creo...el casco no me deja asegurarlo

Como sea...

 **¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!**

Bueno, creo que ese era el ultimo, le di en el corazon, pulmon, y cabeza

Si...debe de estar muerto

Pero esto no solo lo hago solo para completar la mision, sino que como mis compañeros, lo hacemos tambien por algo en especial

Por venganza

¡Por Red, por Issei!

Y tu maldito experimento de mierda, ¡vas a ser al que le caiga todo el peso de nuestra furia!

Preparate

Preparate Umbrella

* * *

 **LIFE:0**

—¡Bien equipo!-exclamaba con determinacion a su peloton-¡acabemos con ese jodido fenomeno!

—¡Hi!

No tenian piedad, dispararon contra la bestia sin contemplaciones o alguna duda, solo querian hacer algo

Matarlo

Matar a Umbrella

* * *

—Vaya...-Azazel tenia los ojos abiertos como platos al ver semejante muestra de brutalidad-...le estan dando con todo

—Obvio que si-respondia Asmodeus-en un plan de batalla, la estrategia principal es inhabilitar a los mas fuertes primero y esa cosa-señalaba al grotesco ser-parece que es una de sus fuerzas mas grandes de Umbrella

—Ya veo, pero-tomaba la palabra Michael-eso significa que tienen aun mas de esas cosas

—A.B.O-respondia Ajuka

_¿Eh?-preguntaron todos confundidos

—Asi ed como se llaman esos seres, zombies incluidos-seguia explicando el peliverde-sus siglas significan Armas Bio Organicas

Ahi todos entendieron la situacion

—Ya veo, eso es...¡oye un momento!-exclamaba un sorprendido Sirzech-¿como sabes eso?

—Muy simple, Hackee sus computadoras desde aqui-todos lo veian con sopresa-y antes de que lo pregunten, use la frecuencia de enlace de la maquina para rastrear y Hackear la computadora principal de la fabrica que se emcuentra en Racoon city

En eso, de una maquina cercana, una impresora, colocado en una repisa, hojas empezaron a amontonarse de uno en uno segun vayan cayendo las hojas de la impresora

En eso Sirzech se levanta y toma uno de esos papeles en sus manos, abriendo totalmente en sorpresa sus ojos

—A-Ajuka...esto es...

—Asi es, los archivos secretos de Umbrella-respondia de forma orgullosa el peliverde-pero aun no esta todo descargado, pues solo lleva un 17% total, asi que tocara esperar un poco mas

—Asi vemos-decia asombrado Odin viendo con interes una ficha-oigan, miren esto

Haciendo caso al dios nordico, todos se acecaron a leer la hoja

En la hoja, al inicio, pudieron ver la foto del ser

* * *

 **NOMBRE DEL PROYECTO: NEMESIS**

 **TIEMPO DE FABRICACION: TRES MESES**

 **CONTENIDO:**

 **1: CARACTERISTICAS**

 **2: ORIGENES Y CREACION**

 **3: A** **LTERACIONES**

 **3.1 Forma normal**

 **3.2 Forma cautelosa**

 **3.3 Forma secundaria**

 **3.4 Forma terciana**

* * *

—Esto es...-decia asombrado Azazel mirando la hoja temblando

—La informacion total acerca de esa cosa-decia asombrado El Maou Asmodeus-asi que su nombre es Nemesis, ¿eh?, vaya nombre tan apropiado le han dado

—Odin-dono, por favor-llamaba la atencion Michael al nordico padre de todos-podria leer la primera parte ¿por favor?

El anciano, asintio y volvio a su lectura

—Muy bien, veamos...-decia leyendo lo pedido-aqui vamos

* * *

 **CARACTERISITCAS:**

Es una de las armas biológicas más mortales de la Corporación Umbrella. Es el siguiente paso en las investigaciones de la farmacéutica umbrella, la evolución de Mr. X

De base humana, debido a que son los seres con mayor probabilidad de asimilacion y evolucion del virus

Proyecto inicial 2,33 metros de altura. Porta una gabardina negra y cargadores. Entre sus características se incluyen una cara profundamente marcada con una cicatriz, una especie de tentáculos que sobresalen horriblemente de la parte posterior superior de su cuerpo que atraviesan los músculos y que usa como armas. Su brazo izquierdo es más musculoso, mientras que el derecho parece más normal, pero envuelto en una funda de cuero apretada con numerosas correas porque en él se concentran más tentáculos (hecho que delata el hombro).

 **ORIGEN Y CREACION:**

El experimento _Némesis_ fue dirigido por la sede europea de¨Umbrella (división francesa) durante los años 80, independiente de la investigación de _Tyrant_ en lasMontañas Arklay. La inserción del parásito Némesis dentro de un huésped tenía una tasa de éxitos muy baja, porque había solamente 1 de 60 000 000 personas con un ADN. compatible, que acepte el parásito. Un anfitrión incompatible moriría algunos minutos después de que el parásito Némesis tomara control de su cerebro.

En 1988 Albert Wesker utilizó sus conexiones con Oswell E. Spencer para adquirir un espécimen. Planeó utilizarla en Lisa Trevor un espécimen humano para la experimentación, en las montañas Arklay. Cada virus, con todas sus consecuencias, fueron creados por _Umbrella_ , incluyendo el Virus-T y el Virus Progenitor. Después de ser inyectado con el parásito Némesis, viajó a su cerebro y desapareció (Wesker creyó que se destruyó, pero no fue así). Luego, un virus nuevo fue descubierto por William Birkin. Pasaría una década hasta convertirlo en el Virus-G. Las pruebas tempranas del parásito Némesis dieron lugar a que muriera el huésped algunos minutos después de la implantación.

Este problema fue solucionado por Umbrella Francia. Durante finales de 1997 y principios de 1998, Umbrella Francia produjo 4 parásitos de NE-A que se empalmaron con el modelo Tyrant de producción en masa T-103. El primer experimento fracasó, debido al hecho de que el parásito permitió que el huésped conservara el pensamiento cognoscitivo lo que resultaría en un deseo de escapar. Este primer Némesis fue destruido. El segundo tenía su inteligencia restringida debido al uso de fármacos inhibidores que limitarían el crecimiento de las células de cerebro del parásito de Némesis.

El motivo de que los Tyrant continúan siendo el tipo de B.O.W más utilizado por Umbrella es porque el suceso en Raccoon sugiere que el proyecto Némesis demostró ser impráctico al existir pocos anfitriones compatibles y que era muy difícil de producir.

 **ALTERACIONES:**

Némesis es capaz de atacar de muchas formas, lo cual lo convierte en un óptimo cazador. Entre ellas puede optar por distintas estrategias de ataque, usar herramientas, recuperarse e incluso mutar en ocasiones extremas.

 **Forma normal**

El Némesis T-02 es extremadamente inteligente. Mucho más inteligente que el Tyrant que Umbrellahabía estado utilizando. Usa un lanzacohetes hecho específicamente para él, que es demasiado pesado para que un humano normal lo cargue, y mucho menos lo opere. Los récords muestran que Némesis carga otras armas, como un cuchillo de combate, una pistola, un rifle de asalto e incluso un lanzagranadas. Solo usa sus tentáculos para una ejecución rápida, cuando ya está cansado del personaje.

 **Forma cautelosa**

Aunque la armadura interna de Némesis tiene una ligera protección contra las balas, bajo fuego pesado Némesis recibe daño. Entonces entra en un estado cauteloso. No hay cambios significantes en la apariencia, pero su sistema de defensa causa que use parte de sus tentáculos como arma; optará por esperar el momento oportuno, y entonces atacar con todo lo que tenga. En este modo, los tentáculos están cubiertos por un líquido que afecta al sistema nervioso de la víctima, restringiendo el movimiento de la misma, además de infectarla con el Virus-T para que no sobreviva en caso de escapatoria

 **(N/A:Gracias Wikipedia XD)**

* * *

Los oyentes y el lector estaban sin habla

—Experimentos humanos...-susurraba con horror la Serafin

Y no era para menos, ese Nemesis era una literalmente sanguinaria maquina de matar, de hecho, eso lo demostraba al masacrar en frente de todos ellos, a los Spec Ops que llegaron de apoyo

No pudieron leer todo acerca de esa B.O.W Nemesis, pues aun no se descargaba toda la informacion, pero si lo poco que leyeron les causo un terror y panico tremendo, ¿que horribles sorpresas se llevarian al tener todo descargado al 100%?

No querian ni imaginarlo

Los humanos son seres muy peligrosos, no tanto en terminos de poder, pero su muy alta curiosidad y afan por evolucionar, los volvian seres de gran cuidado, pues podrian volverse seres malignos o benevolentes

Y lo demostraban ahora

Solo una organizacion habia sido capaz de crear y ejercer monstruosidades con otros humanos con el simple fin de crear las armas mas poderosas en el mundo

Y si no fuera poco, los llevo a manipular la genetica, algo que es una blasfemia ante los ojos de los angeles

Michael por primera vez se veia molesto, se lo ha visto hasta cierto punto, serio, pero jamas molesto, rn casi un arranque de Ira irracional

Apretaba sus puños y dientes en ira por lo que leian sus ojos y escuchaban sus oidos, esos herejes se atreviero a alterar lo que Elohim creo de forma perfecta, se atrevieron a creerse el mismo Dios, eran unos blasfemos de primera categoria

Lo que mas les lastimaba a el, su hermana y los demas angeles, eran sus hermanos humanos

¿Cuantos inocentes habrian caido en las garras de esos monstruos?, ¿cuantas de esas criaturas no habran sido un hombre mujer...o niño?

En solo pensar que esas tiernas criaturas que amo Dios mas que nadie en el mundo, hallan sido convertidas en esas abominables cosas solo por la ambicion de humanos inescrupulosos, los hacia enfadarse a tal punto que podrian llegar a caer

Y de eso se dio cuenta el Maou Lucifer

—Calmate Michael-llamo la atencion del overlord de los cielos poniendo una mano en su hombro-ni tu ni Gabriel deben caer, sino el cielo podria perder a dos muy buenos lideres

Ante estas palabras, Michael y Gabriel respiraron de forma tranquila hasta calamarse

—Lo siento-se disculpaba el serafin-pero es que todo esto...Dios...-se agarraba el puente de la nariz en un reflejo de su frustracion

—Te entendemos Michael-decia Odin, aun incredulo por lo que decian los reportes que tenia en sus manos-esto, es algo monstruoso, ¿como pueden existir personas con ese nivel tan alto de codicia y ambicion?

—Experimentos humanos, manipulacion de genetica, armas bio organicas, bio terrorismo-decia en voz alta Ajuka aun incredulo-¿como fue que esto se nos pudo haber pasado por alto?, se supone que vigilabamos el mundo

—Pues creo que no fue suficiente-respondio Yasaka-hemos sido demasiado negligentes-decia en tono desanimado, todos la entendieron-al ver a la humanidad como una especie debil, nos confiamos y no le dimos la atencion adecuada, por eso ha pasado todo esto

Todos asintieron de forma desanimada, pues era verdad, estaban tan sumidos en sus propios asuntos que practicamente dejaron al mundo a su suerte

Los angeles en el cielo, pasaban mas tiempo tratando de que el cielo funcione correctamente debido a la ausencia de Dios

Los caidos en Grigory, debian guiar las almas de los fallecidos a sus respectivos destinos, pero mas despues perdieron su rumbo en dejarse llevar por sus placeres y curiosidades que las almas estaban casi por su cuenta

Los demonios, que se supone iban a llevarse las almas de los pecadores, habian desviado su camino por su naturaleza de demonios, pues ahora solo querian gloria y poder para ellos reclutando a diestra y siniestra solo para demostrar su superiordad ante otras casas demoniacas y otras razas

Los Youkais aun mantenian un casi decente trabajo evitando que los humanos degraden aun mas el mundo, al igual que el resto de panteones

En pocas palabras, el mundo habia sido abandonado por su cuenta

Y recien se daban cuenta de aquello

—Debemos remediar todos nuestros errores-tomaba la palabra la Maou Leviatan-nuestras fallas han permitido que todo este desastre se lleve a cabo

Todos, sin excepcion asintieron ante las palabras de la pelinegra

—Virus T, virus progenitor, virus G-decia en voz alta Asmodeus, sombrado por lo que leia-es increible, estos humanos han logrado cosas inimaginables, cosas que nisiquiera nosotros hemos logrado

—Es por eso que cuando esto termine, debemos tomar cartas en el asunto-menciono Odin, ya habia descuidado demasiado Europa norte, era hora de redimirse y velar por ellos tambien y no solo por Asgard, luego hablaria con los olimpicos para que movieran el culo a hacer su trabajo en Europa Sur-por esta unica vez, vamos a inmiscuirnos en los asuntos humanos, limpiemos el mundo de esas escorias, no permitiremos que este tipo de cosas vuelvan a ocurrir

Nuevamente todos volvieron a asentir

—Volviendo al tema-tomaba la palabra Michael- si lo que dicen estos archivos es verdad, eso significa que aun existen A.B.O que no conocemos, asi como mas de esos virus, esto es malo

—Lamentblemente no podemos hacer nada aun-recordo Yasaka-nisiquiera nosotros los Youkais podemos volver al mundo humano, al menos hasta que se vuelvan a activar los portales

—Maldita sea es verdad-decia Odin apretando los puños en ira

Los demas no estaban mejor, pues se sentian igual

El mundo sobrenatural estaba bien creido que las entradas al mundo humano estaban selladas por os lideres, para evitar que ese virus se inmiscuya en la vida de los demas

Pero la realidad era otra

Los portales se habian destruido

La sobrecarga al mantenerlos abiertos por tanto tiempo para que los sobrenaturales pasen al otro lado, fue demasiado, los portales colapsaron y destruyeron

Dejando sin enlace ese mundo con el humano, no podian arreglarlo, al menos por ahora, pues era muy dificil, tomaria tiempo siquiera hacer uno y lo peor es que no sabian cuanto les tomaria

Pero para que no cunda el panico y terror, se les mintio a todos los residentes del mundo sobrenatural diciendo que los portales habian sido sellados por un gran periodo de tiempo

A todos

Si, incluso a Rias Gremory y el resto de chicas interesadas en el Sekiryutei

No debian enterarse por nada del mundo

La maquina por la cual podian ver el mundo humano, fue resultado, por increible que suene, de la casualidad, un simple y fortuito accidente

Pues la idea de Ajuka y Azazel era crear un portal de emergencia, pero solo lograron eso

Algo ya era algo

—Lo sabemos Yasaka-hime, pero por ahora solo somos capaces de observar-respondia Odin-pero esperamos que pronto se puedan crear mas portales

Todos volvieron a asentir

—Rayos, ojala tuvieramos una muestra de esos virus-decia reflexivo Ajuka, asombrando a todo el mundo-de ser asi, lograriamos, no se, talvez crear un antidoto mas rapido que los humanos

—Pero seria muy arriesgado-tomaba la palabra Shemhazai-la principal causa de que los seres sobrenaturales a los distintos mundos, es que ese virus no nos alcance

—Lo se Odin-respondia el peliverde-pero, tantas vidas que se han perdido en esa ciudad, es algo caotico, si ese es el resultado de esa "prueba" en solo una ciudad, imaginense lo que ocurriria si fuera en el mundo entero

Ante esa imagen, todos palidecieron, era el peor de los escenarios, la extincion humana y posiblemente la sobrenatural

—Que terrible-decia la Maou aterrada

—Como dijeron antes, no podemos hacer nada por ahora-decia Pnemue-solo observar

Ante eso, todos volvieron a poner atencion a la pantalla holografica

* * *

—Bien, creo que ya hemos hecho lo nuestro-decia Dee Ay al ver a sus aliados a salvo, Nemesis al parecer habia huido-es momento de que nos movamos, ¡vamos equipo!

—¡HI!-respondieron todos al unisolo

Asi todos, bajaron de la azotea dirigiendose a otro lado de la zona, lo refuerzos con armas en mano vigilaban todo al rededor

Dee Ay camino mas adelante y tuvo que cubrirse cuando una bala rozo su cara

Con un demonio, aun habia soldados de la U.S.S por el lugar, no tenia tiempo para esto, asi que aprovechando que estaban atrincherados en un callejon lanzo una granada

—¡Granada activa!-grito alarmado un soldado de Umbrella-¡cubr...!

 **¡BOOOOM!**

Pero fue muy tarde, antes de que pudiera dar la orden, la granada exploto

—¡Bien equipo!, ¡sigamos adelante!-exclamo Dee Ay-¡sigamos adelante!

—¡Hi!

Asi volvieron a retomar su camino, acabando con cuanto B.O.W o U.S.S se encontraran en el camino, abriendose paso ante todos ellos, hasta que entraron en otro edificio hasta la azotea

Y para ironias de la vida...

—¡No jodas!-exclamo Shona impactado-¡es esa cosa de nuevo!

Nemesis volvia a aparecer

Pero...

—Momento...-decia DeeAy palido

—¿Eso que lleva en su brazo es...?-Tweet hizo media pregunta en igual estado

—Si, una super ametralladora-completo Erez tambien en el mismo estado

En la calle principal, muy cerca de una gasolinera, Nemesis, la B.O.W de Umbrella, habia vuelto y mas mortal que nunca, pues, en uno de sus poderosos brazos, en el izquierdo para ser exactos, traia consigo una poderosa y modificada ametralladora

La vieja confiable

—¡CUBRANSE!

_¡GROOOOOOOW!

 **¡BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

El b.o.w sin pena o consideracion alguna, empezo a disparar contra la azotea, en donde los Echo Six se cubrian, un buen lugar para alojarse de un ataque de ese tipo

Claro, si fuera una ametralladora normal

Obviamente la de Nemesis era de todo, menos normal, balas reforzadas y de gran poder destructivo, pronto ese refugio estaria bajo escombros

_¡Este monstruo no va a parar hasta acabarnos!-exclamaba Erez cubriendose en la azotea-¡debemos idear algo y rapido!

—¡Lo se!-respondia Dee Ay-¡Tweett, ve a abajo y cuida la entrada, no dejes que soldados de umbrella o zombies entren a este lugar!-la aludida asintio y casi arrastrandose se dirigio a su lugar de ataque-¡nosotros encarguemonos de ese tipo!

—¿Como lo haremos?-pregunto Shona, pero su respuesta llego cuando la lluvia de balas ceso-¿eh?, ¿que paso?-junto a los demas, se asomaron un poco y vieron como la ametralladora se recargaba-¡esta recargando!, ¡es nuestra oportunidad!

 **¡BOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!**

Sin esperar mas, le enviaron la lluvia de balas al B.O.W que se cubria como podia, pero aun asi, parecia que las balas no le hacian mucho daño, pues no lograban moverlo, solo se cubria el rostro

Pero eso no duraria mucho

—¡Cubranse!-ordeno Dee Ay-¡ya esta cargado!

Y nuevamente la lluvia de balas volvia a caer contra los Echo Six, que de nueva cuenta volvian a cubrirse de ese brutal ataque

En ese momento, en medio de exlatacion, Dee Ay logro divisar algo que no vio antes, por la puerta habia otra de esas cajas de Umbrella

Sin perder el tiempo y agachado, se acerco al baul y sonrio por su contenido

—Hehehe, si, esto hara el trabajo-decia tomando una modificada arma francotirador de largo alcance-en serio, se que han dejado estos baules para sus soldados, pero, ¿dejarlos abiertos y sin seguros?, he o nos estan subestimando demasiado o son muy confiados, bien, eso los hara perder

Sin perder el tiempo, al ver que nuevamente se quedo sin municiones, corrio a la azotea y empezo a disparar contra la bestia, esta arma si era efectiva, pues Nemesis mostraba ligeros signos de molestia

Significaba que le dolia

—¡Muere p*ta bestia!-exclamaba el lider disparando-¡Erez!

—¡Hi!-exclamo el aludido al llamado de su lider

—¡En ese muro hay un baul con una arma modificada!-explicaba el lider sin dejar de disparar-¡tomala y empieza a dispararle tambien a este bastardo!

—¡Entendido!-acepto la orden

La orden habia sido dada, pero Nemesis ya habia terminado de cargar su arma y empezo la arremetida de nuevo

Erez tuvo que arrastrarse hasta el lugar y ahi vio el arma en el baul, un lanza granadas

El medico del grupo sonrio por eso

Tomo el arma y se deslizo por el suelo, pues Nemesis habia terminado de cargar su arma, asi que volvio a dejar caer una lluvia de balas sobre los echo six

_¡La tengo!-exclamo Erez

—¡Muy bien!-felicitaba el lider-¡ahora a esperar!

Esa fue la orden, pero saco una granada y viendo el reflejo de un vidrio en las alturas, pudo conocer la posicion de Nemesis

Sin perden el tiempo quito el seguro y aun de espaldas, lanzo la granada, rezando que diera en el blanco

 **¡BOOOOOM!**

Y asi fue

Nemesis tuvo la mala suerte y desgracia de que la granada exploto cerca de su cara, haciendolo retroceder unos pasos y para desgracia, tocaba recargar su arma

—¡De nuevo, ataquen!

 **¡BOOOOM! ¡BOOOOM! ¡BOOOOM!**

* * *

—Estos tipos se estan llevando casi toda la diversion-decia entre dientes y forma burlona Tweet mientras seguia disparando-¿como te va P.G?

—Bien, esos zombies no dejan de intentar entrar-respondia P.G disparando a travez de una ventana

Pero en eso

 **¡CRASH!**

La puerta aun con la barricada se rompio, ¿causantes?, Zombies corredores y crimson head que querian de cena a todos los que estuvieran en el edificio

—¡GROAAAAAAAAAR!

_¡Maldita sea!-exclamaron ambas feminas y empezaron a disparar a sus "invitados"

* * *

—¡Bien, creo que ya esta agotado!-aseguraba Dee Ay al ver el estado de Nemesis-¡talvez pueda hacerlo caer si lo ataco mas de cerca!

En eso Dee Ay iba a bajar pero siente que es detenido al ser agarrado de un brazo

—¡Dee Ay, no lo hagas!-Erez era el que lo detenia-puede que este agotado, pero esa B.O.W ha demostrado ser muy poderosa y resistente, ¡piensalo bien!

En eso Dee Ay se suelta de su agarre

—Ya lo pense Erez-decia con una sonrisa-todos morimos un dia, eso esta claro, pero no sera el dia de hoy

Con esas palabras dejo a sus camaradas en la azotea, que tuvieron que cubrirse de nueva cuenta, pues Nemesis volvia a disparar

* * *

—¡Vaya que estos bastardos si que tienen determinacion!-exclamaba Tweet mientras disparaba-¡no descansaran hasta tener en su estomago un pedazo de nosotros!

—¡Asi veo!-respondia P.G tambien disparando

Pero en eso

 **¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!**

Una rafaga de balas caia sobre la mayoria de zombies que caian abatidos por la brutalidad del ataque

—¿Eh?-preguntaron ambas feminas confundidas, voltearo a ver y vieron quien disparo-¡Dee Ay!

Dee Ay les sonrio

—Hola chicas-saludo el soldado corriendo y pasando en medio de ellas-¡buen trabajo, sigan asi!

_¡Espera Dee Ay!-trataba de deternerlo Tweet, pero ya estaba por salir-¿que estas haciendo?

—¡Voy a exterminar esa cosa de una maldita vez!

Fueron las ultimas palabras del susodicho antes de desaparecer por la puerta

—Este idiota precipitado-se palmeaba la cara Tweett

—Si pero es un gran lider-aseguraba P.G

—Eso no hay que dudarlo

En eso el resto del equipo llega y se unen a las chicas, todos sonrientes asienten, eran un grupo unido, casi nunca se necesitaban palabras para comunicarse entre ellos

Asi abandonaron el edificio

—¡Wooah!-exclamaba Dee Ay al cubrirse de la lluvia de balas por parte de Nemesis, atras de un auto-por lo que veo, esto no sera facil

Nemesis ya sabia de la cercana presencia de Dee Ay por lo que dirgio toda su atencion y ataque al lider de los Echo Six

Pero eso no duraria mucho, pues un ataque cercano por la espalda a Nemesis lo hizo flanquear

Confundido ve la direccion del ataque y ahi se sorprendio, era su equipo

—Este grupo de idiotas-decia de forma divertida el lider-bien, pues a darle paso veloz a todo esto

Sin que Nemesis se diera cuenta, corrio hasta atras de la gasolinera, tratando de atacarlo por sorpresa, pero se habia olvidado de algo

—¡Grooooooow!

El no era el unico b.o.w en la zona

—¡Mierda!

Sin perder el tiempo, le volo la cabeza el zombie que intento devorarlo por sorpresa, lo malo es que eso alerto a Nemesis que comenzo a atacarlo de nuevo

Pero el resto del equipo lo ayudaba

* * *

—Vaya, si que son un grupo muy unido-decia Michael con una sonrisa

—Lo se, normalmente un escuadron sigue a su lider por ordenes y obediencia-respondia Azazel de igual manera-pero ellos lo hacen por lealtad y amistad

—Hehehehe, que buenos chicos-respondia Sirzech

Todos los demas presentes estaban de igual estado de animo, ademas de respetar aun mas a los Echo Six, Issei habia estado en un buen grupo

Pero los animos decayeron al recordar el final del sekiryutei

Pero eso no iba a durar mucho

 **¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP!**

Pued esa alarma de la maquina iba a despertarlos de su tristeza

—¿Eh?, ¿un nuevo evento?-preguntaba confuso Azazel-¿de que se trata ahora?

—No lo se-respondia Ajuka levantandose y caminando hacia la maquina-pero vamos a averiguarlo

En eso empieza a manipular el artefacto y el lugar de observacion cambia de forma repentina a otro lado de la ciudad

Pero a demas de destruccion y muerte, no veian nads mas

—¿Alguna novedada Ajuka?-pregunto con malestar el dios nordico, pues no le gustaba para nada ese panorama

—No h...¡un momento!-exclamo de forma sorpresiva el peliverde llamando la atencion de todos, empezo a teclear aun mas rapido, como tratando de alcanzar algo-¡maldita sea!, ¡quedata quieto!

Estas ultimas palabras sorprendieron al resto de los presentes

—Ajuka ¿que sucede?-pregunto Sirzech a su compañero

—Encontre la causa del porque de la alarma-respondio llamando la atencion de todos-lo malo es que no deja de moverse de forma tan rapida y sigilosa, que no puedo apuntarlo bien para que salga en pantalla

Eso sorpendio a todos los presentes

—Entonces dejalo asi-decia el dios nordico-¿puedes rastrear su destino a llegar?

—Creo que si-dijo empezando a teclear de forma veloz y se asombro al ver hacia donde se dirigia-oh rayos

—¿Que sucede Ajuka?-preguntaba ansiosa la serafin

—Se dirige hacia Nemesis y los Echo Six

Esto alarmo a todos los presentes, ¿otra posible amenaza se dirige alla?

* * *

Los Echo Six lo habian hecho muy bien, eso nadie podia negarlo, pero Nemesis no era por nada una de las B.O.W mas poderosas de Umbrella

Pero lograron herirlo en bastantes ocasiones, hasta lograron que se le terminaran todas sus municiones, aun asi, Nemesis seguia en pie

No se podia decir lo mismo de los Echo Six

Estaban tirados por toda la calle, exhaustos, cansados y heridos

Nemesis se encamino a paso lento y pesado hacia su primera victima, que era desafortunadamente, P.G, sin perder en tiempo, alzo su ametralladora sin municones y...

 **¡PACK!**

_¡Aaaaaagh!

—¡PARTY GIRL!

Los gritos de sus compañeros eran comprensibles, pues la chica fue golpeada en sus costillas por aquella pesada arma mandandola a volar lejos, hasta detenerse al chocar contra un muro

—Mi-miserable...-mascullaba Dee Ay tratando de pararse y dispararle, pero estaba demasiado agotado-¡maldita sea!

Nemesis volvio a dirijirse hacia su inhabilitada victima, que solo esperaba su fin, sus compañeros hacian hasta lo imposible por ir a defender a su compañera, ya habian perdido el mismo dia a un compañero, ¿ahora perder a otro?

¡No podia ser cierto!

Pero aun asi, no podian levantarse, eran demasiado esfuerzo, Nemesis puso su pesado y enorme pie de la chica, que sentia como la falta de aire se hacia presente en sus pulmones por dicho acto

Ya no iba jugar mas, Nemesis ahora alzo su ametralladora, para golpearla directamente en la cara, le iba a aplastar el craneo

Ante lo que se avecinaba, P.G solo penso en algo

—"Re...Issei...¿podre ir a donde estas tu?"

Una lagrima caia de su ojo derecho y Nemesis dejo caer su ametralladora, ante eso, ella cerro los ojos, esperando su final

—¡PARTY GIRL!

El cual jamas llego, pues...

 **¡BAAAAAAAAM!**

—¡Groaaaaaaaaar!

 **¡CRAAAAAAASSH!**

Un potente, poderoso y sorpresivo golpe salvaje aparecio rompiendo un muro y al mismo tiempo, chocando en el deforme rostro del B.O.W quien salio disparado hasta chocar en el edificio de radio STAGLA, casi derrumbandolo

Tanto asi, que Nemesis hasta solto su arma

Los Echo Six y los sobrenaturales estaban sorprendidos y anonadados por el hecho, pues no se lo veian venir bueno, al menos los Echo Six, pues los sobrenaturales ya sabian que algo se acercaba, mas no sabian que era o si era hostil

Pero luego de que la luz de la luna se apiadara de sus almas, pudieron ver al causante de dicho alboroto

Las sorpresa en todos fue mayor en todos los sentidos, en la faccion sobrenatural fue igual, casi hasta las feminas que soportortaron el desceso del sekiryutei, esta vez por poco se desmayan, pero esta vez, de felicidad

Pues como si fuera un super heroe, frente a una shockeada P.G, con su puño estirado, se econtraba...

—¡ISSEI!/¡RED!

El sekiryutei habia hecho acto de aparicion

Pero lo que no se dieron cuenta, era de que su color de piel estaba palido, ojos rojos y manchas negras alrededor de los ojos

Algo no estaba bien con el

* * *

 **Y bien mis amigos, eh aqui el tercer capitulo de esta historia, dos mas y seguire con El Ascenso de los dragones, Yuuki rito agente de shield, Sekiryutei Xenoverse y dragon rojo**

 **Quiero aclarar una duda**

 **Han habido lectores que confunden a los Echo Six con personajes OC**

 **Pues dejenme decirles que no lo son**

 **Son los personajes jugables del videojuego OPERACION RACOON CITY, de donde se basa el comienzo de este fic**

 **Los que hallan jugado el juego los conoceran**

 **Bien, hasta una proxima actualizacion**


End file.
